The End of the World
by Unraveling Angel
Summary: It's the end of the world Cappie. What are you going to do?" What if it really was the end of someone's world? "Cappie you are my world! Don't leave me!" What would you do if it was the end of your love's world? "Miss Cartwright? I am really sorry."
1. Chapter 1

**The End of the World**

_"It's the end of the world Cappie. What are you going to do?" These words have haunted my dreams ever since I heard them. I am in the same situation as Casey so I'm mainly gonna write this from her point of view because I understand her side. Now on with the story._

"It's the end of the world Cappie. What are you going to do?" Ashleigh asked as she sat down.

Cappie was too drunk to respond. He could barely keep consciousness. He wanted to be able to run to Casey and tell her that he loved her and he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Before he went running to her he wanted to know that she wouldn't have changed her mind and gone running back to Max asking for his forgiveness or wake up the next morning regretting what she had done.

"She loves you. She always has and always will," Ashleigh said trying to sway his decision she waited for some sort of response. When Cappie didn't say anything she continued. "Casey is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt anymore. She hurts without you. She needs you Cap. But if you aren't going to go to her and tell her that you love her, and don't say you don't because I know you do, then don't go to her at all."

He knew what be had to do. It was definitely not just the beer talking. He knew that even if he wasn't drunk out of his mind he would still know he loved her. There was no denying he loved her but it was whether or not she really loved him that was the decision maker. He decided that he would leave it up to her. Her realizing she made a mistake would rip him apart and break his heart forever, but that didn't matter because she already had his heart and always would. Having missed a chance with her would kill him slowly inside forever.  
As he got up, he realized just how drunk he really was. He stumbled a moment before pausing to regain his balance. Unfortunately he couldn't regain his balanced and continue to stumble. Before he could sit back down, he felt himself falling, falling, falling. The last thing he heard was Ashleigh screaming. Then everything faded to black.

I pulled my head out of my pillow when I heard my phone ringing. I thought it was just Max calling begging me to reconsider. He had called before and I could tell he was drunk. I let my phone keep ringing and put my head back into my pillow and attempted to cry myself to sleep. I failed. I failed sleeping. I failed to stop crying. I failed another relationship because of him. He was the only one I ever loved. He was the only one I could be myself with. He was none other than the one and only Cappie. I closed my eyes and once more willed sleep to come instead if tears.

"Casey! Didn't you get my calls?" Ashleigh's voice pulled me from sleep. The only sleep I had gotten in a long time and it's ended by none other than my best friend and her yelling at me something about an accident. "...Cappie!"  
As soon as I heard his name she had my attention.

"What about Cappie?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't care. She saw right through me. It wasn't that hard. Anyone could have known my not caring was just a facade to make them think that I didn't love him.

"Have you not been listening to my messages I left you?" she asked knowing I always had my phone with me.

"Uh...No I was asleep," I lied; well it wasn't that much of a lie. I looked over at my phone and saw twelve missed calls from Ashleigh and none from Max. While I was checking that I realized that I hadn't missed a call from Cappie.

"There was an accident Casey...and... uhm...well... Cappie is in the hospital," she said gently. I could tell that there was more to be said.

"No! He can't be he is probably just sitting on the roof of the KT house thinking. He loves it up there!" I said denying that Cappie could be hurt.

"No Casey. He was coming here but he was still off balance from being so drunk and he fell off the roof," she said as sweetly as you can when telling someone that the love of their life is going to die.

"No! That's not him! That's not him!" I yelled as the tears that had been forming in my eyes ready to break loose.

"It's the end of his world Casey. What are you going to do?" Ashleigh asked me looking into my eyes trying to read my expression.

She couldn't see through my tear filled eyes to my true thoughts. I knew what I had to do. I had to be with him. It would kill me to see the lights fade from his eyes and his smile fade but I had to be there. I loved him.  
I ran out to my car. The second I got close enough I hit the button and my car unlocked. I jumped in and tore out of the driveway. I speed to the hospital cursing and honking like a maniac whenever I was behind a slow car or got stopped at a light. As I pulled into the emergency lane and jumped out of my car, leaving parked there. I didn't care that it would get towed, I needed to be there. I would kill me to see him die but it would kill me not to be there. I ran through the doors and demanded to know where the love of my life was. Ashleigh had told me the room number so all I needed to know which way it was and then I could be there for him.

"Miss I can't allow you to see him if you're not related to him. Miss!" the woman called after me trying to prevent me from entering his room.

"Look here! That man is the love of my life and I need to see him now! He is in there dying and you are going to keep me from him!" I yelled at her keeping it as clean as I could because there were a lot of little kids around.

"Fine! But if something goes wrong you have to leave!" she said giving in to my temper tantrum that would rival any spoiled three year old hearing the word no for the first time.

"Whatever! Just let me see my Cappie!" I demanded knowing his time was short and she opened the door for me with a look of complete pity towards me. I realized why as soon as I saw him.

He was hooked up to so many machines that there was barely room for anything but wires on his body. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. His lips, the lips that had once formed the most amazing smile ever and never frowned, were curved downward. His eyes that always had shined so brightly were now closed and there was no bright light shining behind the bruise covered lids. I went up to him and kissed those lips. I burst into tears.

"Cappie," I sobbed the continued between sobs, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I wanted to be with you until the end of the world! Why? Why do you have to leave me alone? Please don't leave me! I love you! I need you! Please!"  
I grabbed his hand and a beeping noise began. I knew what it meant. I held him close and cried. The doctors came in and frantically started to try to revive him. Nurses were trying to pull me away and out of the room but I just clang onto him tighter.

"No! I'm not leaving him! We were going to be together until the end of the world! Don't leave me Cappie! Don't go!" I yelled but I could see his spirit leaving his body.

"Cappie I love you I always have and I always will!" I shouted at his quickly leaving soul as they pulled me off of him, "Cappie! I choose you!" As I yelled his lips curled into a smile and the beeping slowed to one single long heart breaking beep.

"You are my world Cappie! Please Cappie!" I cried. He was gone and I was standing here telling him I loved him but it was too late. There would be no more morning coffees, drinks at Dobbler's, Kappa Tau parties, or tears left to cry. As the last bit of his soul left his body, my world ended. The nurses escorted me out of the room as the doctors tried one more attempt to save the man lying in the bed. I collapsed onto the floor and cried. At three-eighteen in the morning on September 13 my world ended.

_**I love Cappie I really do so I don't want this to just be a one-shot someone please ask for more so I don't have to leave it the way it is going to end. Please someone ask for more so I don't have to end it here with a time of death. If no one asks for more Cappie dies! But if I continue Cappie might not die!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Yay people asked for more so Cappie doesn't have to die, yet! He might but he might not! You never know! This chapter won't be nearly as depressing as the last one. I cried when I wrote that first chapter! I mean who wouldn't cry if Cappie died or almost died? I told y'all already I love Cappie and don't want to kill him. Reviews keep him alive!_

"Miss?" the doctor's voice suddenly brought me back to earth, "Do you know how we could contact his family?"

"Uhm…No I don't but the College Board should. Is he…dead?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer I already knew but if he didn't tell me then I still wouldn't believe he was really gone.

"No." I sighed and silently thanked God for keeping him alive but I knew something had happened or they wouldn't want to contact his parents.

"Well is he going to be ok? Can I see him now?" I asked, more like begged.

"I'm very sorry but he is in very serious condition and is on life support. We need to contact his family immediately to see if he would have wanted to be on life support or if he would have wanted to be taken off. Would you know the answer to that?" he asked me hoping I knew.

"He would want life support," I answered without thinking. He would definitely not want to be on life support. They had talked about it when that woman's husband and family were arguing over what to do. He had turned to her and said that if he ever were in that situation to take him off of it, that he didn't want to spend his life in bed hooked up to wires, and that most importantly he couldn't stand the thought of her sitting by his empty body holding his hand hoping that he would suddenly spring back to life and be himself again.

"Okay. We will keep him on life support until his family gets here and they can make the final decision," the doctor looked at me before adding, "Are you Miss Casey Cartwright?"

"Yes…Why?" I asked unsure of what to expect.

"He had this in his pocket," he said and handed me a small white envelope with the words 'Casey Cartwright' written on the front.

"Thank you," I said taking the envelope from his hands. I feared that it was a suicide note. I didn't want to read it or open it. I barely wanted to touch it. Holding it felt like I was invading his privacy. The touch of the white paper burned my skin. I couldn't hold it anymore I put it down on the seat beside me and tried to cry but all my tears had been used. I couldn't even cry for him. But then, I realized I wasn't trying to cry for him, I was crying for me. I had finally convinced myself that I had never gotten over him and never would, confessed my feelings to him, and then that same night, after not telling me his feelings, he slips into a coma.

The doctor allowed me into his room and I sat in the chair by his bed and held his hand praying that he would wake up soon. Then I remember that he wouldn't want me to. He would want me to remember him as the fun, lovable, boy who was perfect for me not as the unrecognizable body lying in a bed surrounded by monitors and not making a sound. I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. As I walked out I told him that I would be back. I didn't know if he could hear me but I wanted to tell him anyways.

I went back to my room at the house and found Ashleigh sitting on my bed. She looked at me with a look on her face that was so sad. I could see the question in her eyes. They were begging me to tell her what happened. She could tell that something had gone wrong.

"Life support," was all I could manage to say. I could barely say that. The words came out as a whisper and I didn't realize I was saying them until after the fact. I wanted to break down crying. She would hold me and stroke my hair and tell me that things would get better and Cappie would wake up and we would have our happily ever after. I knew that she would be lying. Instead, I sat on my bed facing her and handed her the envelope.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the envelope and read what was on the front. She immediately recognized the hand writing to be Cappie's and gasped.

"Yeah, the doctor said it was in his pocket during the…accident. Usually they would have given everything to his family but since I was there and it had my name on it, they gave it to me. I haven't opened it yet. I'm afraid of what I might find," I answered reading her face for any more questions.

"You need to open it Case. If you don't you will never know what it said. If it was suicide," I noticeably winced when she said that and she paused to make sure I was okay before continuing, "Then he wouldn't want to be on life support. He would want to be free."

"Ash, I can't," I whined and she knew full well why I couldn't. I couldn't read that he took his life because of me. I couldn't read whatever his last thoughts were. I couldn't read it.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" she asked. She wasn't going to but she knew it would get me to open it myself. Whatever it said was meant for me and only me, for her to open it would violate Cappie's wishes. She knew that.

"No. I'll do it," I said barely above a whisper. I was unsure of my own strength and whether or not I could do this. But, I took the envelope anyway. I slowly ripped open the side and pulled out the letter. To my surprise that wasn't the only thing that fell out.

_**Remember that reviews keep Cappie alive! Good reviews do good things and bad reviews do bad things! You have some control over the story so take it and use it well, preferably to keep Cappie alive. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Yay! Good reviews! They do good things! Thank you so much for all the complements! And I show a lot of emotion because like I said in chapter one's author's note, I am in the same situation as Casey in the real show and have been in the same situation as Casey in my story as well. Well, kind of the same, my grandmother was on life support the last year of her life, so I know what emotions to use. Anyway enough sadness from me, let's hear some sadness from our favorite lovebirds!_

"Casey? What is it?" I heard Ashleigh's voice but it sounded so distant. Everything seemed so far away. The only think I cared about what that letter and what it said. I looked down at the page in front of me and saw Cappie's handwritten notes.

'_Casey. I had to write down what I wanted to say to you because every time I forget what I want to say and end up saying something stupid. I wanted to say everything right because I need to tell you something important. Earlier you came to me and said you choose me. I wanted to believe you but I couldn't. I wanted to tell you I loved you and that I always have and always will. I wanted to take you into my arms and hold you close. I knew I couldn't. I didn't want you to realize you made a huge mistake and go running back to Max and beg for his forgiveness like you did with Evan. I wanted you to know that what you were doing was what you really wanted not just what you thought you wanted. I needed you to know that I will always love you no matter what our relationship is. I needed to ask you a question. Casey Cartwright do you really love me and really want to be with me until the world ends? Think about this before you answer. You can have all the time in the world as long as you know that you are certain that it is what you really want. If the answer is yes, I have another question for you and a gift. Casey, I want to be with you when the world ends.'_

I looked down at my lap to see his letters. They had fallen out of the envelope and were staring back at me. This was what he wanted to ask me. He wanted to give me his letters. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. The rest of his life was coming to an end but I wasn't with him. I had to get back to the hospital as quickly as I could. I tossed the note at Ashleigh and put on the letters before running out the door.

I hoped back in my car and quickly speed to the hospital. On the way there, I had been lucky and hit all the green light until one. It was quickly turning red but I didn't care. If I went quickly enough, I could just make it. I wasn't thinking clearly. The thought of his proposal were still fresh on my mind. I wasn't quick enough. as I crossed the intersection, so did an eighteen wheeler truck. The next thing I knew my car was wedged under that truck and my vision was quickly fading. My last thoughts were that I was going to be joining my love soon. My world was ending and so was his.

_**I know it's a short little chapter but I don't have much time right now. I promise that there will be more. Remember that reviews keep Cappie alive and now Casey alive too! Good reviews do good things and bad reviews do bad things! You have some control over the story so take it and use it well, preferably to keep Cappie and Casey alive. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Sorry about that guys. I didn't want it to end there but I had to go out for dinner. I hated leaving it like that so I'm adding the next chapter quickly. This is another short chapter but it much happier than the others. This might be the end unless I come up with some more stuff to add._

I woke up to a bright light. As I tried to sit up I found something weighing my arm down. My vision slowly cleared and I realized it was someone not something.

"Cappie?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Here he was. The man I thought was dying holding my hand and laying in the bed next to mine.

"Casey please lay back down," he said trying to calm me so that the nurses wouldn't make him leave.

"Cappie! I thought you were dead! I thought I was dead!" I said and began to cry. He immediately sat up and moved, with pain that he tried to hide, to my bed and held me while I cried.

"You're not dead. We are both alive. You were in a car accident. I woke up two days after they brought you in. Ashleigh said that she found Rusty crying out in the hall with Jordan because he thought we both were dead. The nurses said they have been here since you were brought in and were taking shifts watching over us. They even convinced the nurses to put us in a room together. Casey it's going to be okay," he said running his hands through my hair and rocking me back and forth eventually quieting me down.

"Cappie? When you were in your coma do you remember hearing me talking to you?" I asked hoping that he hadn't. It would be way to embarrassing if he had.

"No," he said but he shook his head yes. He was lying. I could tell. "When they brought you in you were wearing these," he said as he held up his letters, "Did the doctors give you the envelope that was in my pocket?" he asked and I just nodded my head. "Did you read my notes?" he asked and I looked away as I shook my head no. "Casey did you forget I can tell when you are lying?"

"Okay! I read them! It was so sweet Cappie! I wish that when I had heard the words you were saying them to me," I said quickly mashing all my words together.

"I meant every word Casey. I really do love you and I want to be with you until the end of the world. But only if you are sure that it is what you really want too!"

"I have never wanted anything more than to be with you at the end of the world," I said as we kissed. His lips were still cut and my face was bruised but it didn't matter to us.

"Casey, you are my world. Never forget that," he said before wrapping his arms around me and getting into my bed with me. He held me close as if he was trying to protect me. I knew that he would never stop trying to protect me.

_**So sorry for making everyone think that both Casey and Cappie were dead or dying but I wanted to switch the roles so Casey could see that Cappie really loves her too. If anyone has any ideas to add to this story let me know. I'm kind of stuck so this is probably the end. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Sorry for that I was thinking that I would stop there because i'm going out of town soon and it seemed like an okay place to finish. I decided not to do that so i'm sorry if it takes a really long time to get the next few chapters. This chapter is another short one so in exchange for it being short, i'm going to upload another chapter this afternoon._

I woke up in my own bed curled up into the fetal position. The note was lying on the floor beside me and I realized it was all just a dream. Cappie hadn't really woken up and hadn't really held me close. This made me want to cry even more but I still couldn't. I wanted to know whether or not everyone else knew about the accident or Cappie's condition. I looked over and saw Ashleigh asleep on her bed. I quietly got up and left the room headed for the Kappa Tau house.

When I got there I knocked on the door and Rusty answered followed closely by Jordan who wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him and whispered in his ear and kissed him down the neck. This probably wasn't the best time to tell him but he needed to know.

"What's wrong Case? You look like you've been crying," he said concerned as he got Jordan to stop. Seeing them acting like a sickeningly cute couple reminded me of my dream which made me burst into tears again. When he and Jordan saw the tears they each grabbed one of my arms and led me to the couch. For the first time in a long time, there was no drunken frat guys passed out all over the floor.

Apparently they had all realized that their fearless leader had gone missing after a run in with one Miss Casey Cartwright in a closest who was caught coming out of the closest with him by her boyfriend. They had gone searching for him in all the bars within the city limits assuming that he was somewhere drinking away all memories of the blonde.

"Casey? You need to tell us what happened," Rusty said after sitting me down on the couch between him and Jordan.

"Cappie...he...he's...he..." I tried to tell them between sobs but they couldn't understand me. Rusty went to get me something to drink and left me with Jordan. As soon as he left, she turned to me and asked me a question I never expected.

"Casey? Are you pregnant with Cappie's child?" she asked like it was the most normal thing ever but she kept her voice down so Rusty wouldn't hear. Her question upset me more. If he was dying then we would never have the girl who looked exactly like me with his eyes and charm but my personality and boy the spitting image of him down to his personality. I leaned into Jordan's shoulder and hid my face as I continued to cry. Jordan, who believed that she had figured out why I was so upset, rubbed my back and muttered comforting words. She clearly had no idea what to do for her big-sis in her time of need.

Rusty came back and handed me my glass before kissing Jordan on the top of her head and pulling her into his arms and she leaned back into his chest. I couldn't take it anymore and said my goodbyes before I even told them what I went to tell them.

By the time I got back to my room, Ashleigh was sitting on my bed ready to have another intervention. Apparently news travels quickly at Cyprus Rhodes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I thought I would be the first person you told and the godmother but you told Jordan first! Can I still be the godmother?"

_**I just love how unbelievably sweet Jordan and Rusty are together! I know it's a short little chapter but I don't have much time right now. I promise that there will be more. Remember that reviews keep Cappie alive! Good reviews do good things and bad reviews do bad things! You have some control over the story so take it and use it well, preferably to keep Cappie alive. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Okay this is probably going to be the last chapter for a week or two. So I'll try to make it long and really good to hold y'all over until the next chapter._

It was such a shock to hear Ashleigh ask me why I didn't tell her I was pregnant. She should have known that I was pregnant. Did I really look pregnant? Wait, when was my last period? Shit! I was over two weeks late! How could that have happened? I mean Max has been gone forever.

"Whose child is it?" Ashleigh's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ash, I'm not pregnant. I might be but I don't know for sure. If I was I would tell you first and you would definitely be the godmother," I answered without really knowing I was talking.

"What do you mean that you might be? I got a call from Jordan a few minutes before you got here saying that you told her that you were pregnant," Ashleigh said trying to explain why she thought that I was pregnant so that I didn't get the feeling she was trying to tell me I was fat or anything.

"I went over to the KT house to find Rusty and tell him about Cappie. All the KT brothers were gone and it was just him and Jordan. All I could say was that it was about Cappie because they were being so cute together, like me and Cappie will never be, and it made me want to cry more. So I was crying and Rusty went to get me some water to calm me down and Jordan turned to me and asked me if I was carrying Cappie's child. That made me think about how I would never have the kids I had dreamed about having with Cappie. That made me cry more, which made her think she was right. I left before I could really tell them what happened."

"That doesn't explain why you think you might be pregnant. Did you and Cappie have sex? Is that why you broke up with Max?"

"NO! We did not do anything. And I broke up with Max because I realized that if it really were the end of the world I would want to be with Cappie he was the only one I ever loved. And the other question is unimportant right now," I answered hoping that I wouldn't have to explain how I know I might be pregnant.

"Oh…" she said finally getting it.

"Casey!" Rusty said as he entered the room "Why did you leave?"

"Rusty…you want to sit down before I tell you," I said delicately but he knew something was wrong. Ashleigh looked at me and nodded before leaving. This was a family moment and she knew that although I loved her to death she wasn't family.

"Casey, Jordan thinks that you are pregnant with Cappie's child and that's why you broke up with Max and that Cappie doesn't want it. Please tell me that she is wrong and I'm not going to be an uncle yet," he said really quickly not really wanting to ask.

"No. You are not going to be an uncle to Cappie's child," I said before adding very quietly, "at least not yet."

"Well then why were you so upset when Jordan asked you?" he asked.

"Rusty…there was an accident. I'm not sure exactly what happened because I wasn't there…" I started but was interrupted by my brother's questions again.

"Casey I don't see what this has to do with Jordan's question making you upset…" he said.

"If you would just listen and let me explain then I will tell you," I paused to let him nod his head before continuing, "Cappie fell from the roof of the KT house. He nearly died and is on life support. He had an envelope in his pocket with this and his letters," I said as I handed him the contents of the envelope.

"Casey. I'm so sorry…" he started but he couldn't finish he was too upset about his big brother almost dying.

"It's okay. I know you must be hurting too. He was your big brother and friend," I said as I took the envelope back and put it in the drawer of my bedside table.

"Can I see him?" he asked in a really quiet voice.

"I was going back later today. Do you want to come?" I asked him and he just nodded his head, "Cappie doesn't look like himself. He looks really bad and it's hard for me to think that it's still him lying in the bed." I needed to prepare him for the sight of Cappie's bruised and cut body lying motionless in the hospital bed.

"Okay. Let me go back to the house and tell everyone then I'll meet you back here," he said before leaving back to the KT house.

Rusty was late so I went to the KT house to find him. I couldn't find him but the second I walked in the door a very distressed Beaver stumbled up to me.

"Hey Beav, do you know where Rusty is?" I asked.

"You! This is all your fault!" he said blaming me for what happened to Cappie but he cried and put his head on my shoulder. If he weren't so obviously drunk I wouldn't have let him but since his best friend was in the hospital on life support and it was probably my fault I gave in and let him cry on my shoulder for a minute or two.

"You are right it is all my fault!" I said and left. They didn't want me here anyway. I had killed their leader and best friend. Why was his world ending? He had more to live for then I did. I had just messed up my life. His world was so much more promising than mine was.

_**I just love Beaver! Remember that reviews keep Cappie alive! Good reviews do good things and bad reviews do bad things! You have some control over the story so take it and use it well, preferably to keep Cappie alive. And don't expect a new chapter for a little while. Check out the first five chapters! I edited them all this morning!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Okay here is the last chapter for now. It is a cliffhanger and very sad. It will be probably two weeks before I can update. I'm really sorry._

"Casey! Wait!" Rusty called as he ran downstairs just in time to see me walking out of the KT house on the verge of tears.

"No. They don't want me here. They think I killed Cappie and they're right. It's my fault he's dying," I said between sobs.

"Come on Case. It's not your fault you have to stop blaming yourself. He's fallen off the roof before..." he started but I interrupted.

"No one forgot to return an inflatable bounce house and conveniently left in where he fell this time!" I yelled at him as we got in the car.

"My point was he has done it before and it wasn't your fault then," he started but stopped. He knew I wasn't listening. I didn't care what he said. I would always blame myself for that accident.

He didn't say anything else the entire ride to the hospital. Not that I would have listened. When we got there, I led Rusty to Cappie's room and resumed my spot in the chair by his bed. He was shocked, to say the least, by Cappie's condition. He had never seen Cappie showing that he was hurting before. No one had, he wouldn't allow it, except with me. I was the one he allowed to care for him when he was sick. I was the one who could get him to be himself and the one he belonged with.

We sat there beside him not speaking for an hour before the doctor came into the room. He wanted to talk to us about Cappie's condition. He was about to explain when a couple came in and grabbed Cappie's hands crying. The man wrapped his arms around the woman and tried to comfort her.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs.," he glanced down at his charts to say their last name but was interrupted.

"Cappie's mother and father," the man said explaining to me and my brother why he and the woman were there.

"Ah yes. I'm glad you could make it. This is Casey Cartwright and her brother Rusty. They say that they are very close friends of Cappie's. I'm glad you are all here for this. It's hard to say it once and I don't want to explain this again. Cappie is on life support right now but there haven't been any signs of him waking up. I'm very sorry to say this but if I were you I would consider taking him off of life support," he said solemnly.

"We do not believe in life support," Cappie's father answered. His wife was crying too hard to speak.

"But..." I started.

"Why was he even on life support in the first place? What happened to him? You never explained. You just said that there had been an accident and our son was in the hospital," he continued ignoring both me and Rusty.

"I'm sorry. I thought the nurses told you. He was on a roof and he fell off. His blood alcohol levels were really high. He was so drunk that he is lucky the amount of alcohol in his body didn't kill him," he said without a hint of emotion.

"He should be taken off of life support as soon as possible," Cappie's mom said through tears.

"No! You can't do that! You can't kill him!" I yelled at everyone.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" the man asked.

"You have no legal say in this matter. You and your brother should leave now," the doctor said to me.

"I'm not leaving him! He needs me," I cried so hard that my shoulders started to shake.

"Miss, you are not related to him so you must leave. Whether or not he stays on life support is up to his family," the doctor tried to reason with me but it was no use.

"I said I'm staying with him. I promised him that I would be with him when the world ends and if you want to take him off of life support, you will be ending his world and mine. If that's what you want to then fine but I will sue!" I yelled.

"Miss you have no rights in this situation. If you want to sue then fine but you will lose," the doctor said to me without the slightest bit of pity towards me.

"I have as much rights as they do!" I yelled at the doctor trying to stay calm but that was just another thing I failed at.

"You are not his family! You have no rights!" the doctor exclaimed losing all patients with me.

"I am family or would be if you would let him live!" I said without realizing it. My stupid mouth just wouldn't stop doing that. Everyone in the room gave me weird looks. I knew I had to say something but Rusty spoke first.

"Casey? What are you doing? You're not related to him. You're making things worse," he said trying to reason with me.

"I was going to marry him! We were engaged! If you would just let him live!" I said but then wished I hadn't. It was too late now.

"We will give him another two weeks. If no signs point to him ever waking up we will take him off of life support. Being engaged has no say in this matter but I can only guess what you must be going through. We have had him his entire life and you two were going to have a life together but now..." Cappie's mother said before pausing and looking at her son, "things have changed."

"Honey... I thought we were going to take him off of life support. Why are you changing your mind?" he husband asked her clearly he wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her.

"You can call me mom now! We have a wedding to plan! Had you ever talked about the wedding?" she asked me glad to have something to take her mind off of her son.

"No we never talked about it. We weren't sure we would even ever get married," I said looking at my future husband. It was Sleeping Beauty flipped around. I was the blonde princess who was going to rescue my handsome prince who was asleep forever and needed to wake up so we could realize we loved each other and always have. We would get married and live happily ever after.

Those two weeks were very busy. I had to go back to classes the next morning and had a lot of projects assigned. Ashleigh had to deal with adding all the ex-IKIs to our house and needed my help. My future mother-in-law kept calling me to talk about wedding details. She thought that it would help us to focus on something besides Cappie's condition. It may have helped her but it just made things worse for me. I didn't have much time to spend with Cappie in the hospital. I woke up early every morning and took him coffee like he always did for me. I knew he couldn't drink it so I usually gave it to his mom who was also there every morning. The two weeks were coming to an end and Cappie still hadn't shown any signs of ever waking up.

As I walked back into the hospital room on Sunday morning with our coffees, his parents were talking to the doctors. I knew that this was it. I tried to be brave and not show how upset I was that they had decided to do this. I had spoken with Evan and he said that I had no say in what happened and that I should be thankful that they allowed me two more weeks.

"Casey?" I heard his mother's voice behind me. I had sat down in my usual seat and resumed my daily hand holding and praying.

"Are you sure you want to be here right now?" his dad's voice asked me. I just nodded my head and didn't look up from Cappie.

"I am really sorry that you never had your life with him. Do you want us to leave for a minute so you can say goodbye?" his mom's voice was so much nicer than his dad's. She was considerate and cared about me. I shook my head no. I couldn't stand to say goodbye. If I started again, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Okay then," she said grabbing Cappie's other hand and kissing his forehead.

"I think that we are ready now," his dad said.

"I'll let you do it," the doctor said and motioned to the red off switch by Cappie's bed. His dad moved to where the button was. He took one last look at his son and let one tear fall before pressing the button. All off the machines shut off and his mom began to weep. I cried silently but never let go of his hand.

"Goodbye, Cap," I said kissing his lips and letting go of his hand as the heart monitor showed his last heart beat and the beeping slowed to one heartbreaking beep.

"Casey?"


	8. Chapter 8

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_YAY! I found a computer with internet! I have a few chapters ready to type but I can only add one right now! Wasn't that last chapter so depressing? I promise this one is much better! Any way…I have a new idea for another story now! It's going to be in French so if you don't speak French just ignore when I post a new story. I might translate this one into French too! On with the chapter!_

I could hear his voice calling my name when I heard him say my name again I pulled my face out of my hands and looked at him. He was alive.

"Casey? What happened? Where am I?" he asked. He didn't look anymore alert than he had been the past two weeks.

"Cappie!" I said as I kissed his cheek, "You are alive! I thought I lost you!"

"Casey! What's going on? Why are my parents here?" he asked trying to get any answers.

"We will let you have some time alone to explain what happened," Cappie's mom said as she wiped away tears and dragged her husband out of the room.

"Casey seriously! Answer my questions!" he said as soon as they left.

"Cappie you fell off the roof of the KT house after the party. Do you remember that?" I asked hoping he remembered everything. Well I didn't want him to remember everything that had happened but he needed to remember before I told him everything that had happened.

"I remember being on the roof and talking to Ashleigh but I don't remember much else," he lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. He didn't remember anything after that but he had been able to hear everything people said around him while he was in his coma.

"Well they brought you here and everyone thought you were going to die. They finally got you somewhat stable and then I found out and came here. I was in the room when they thought you were gone. They tried to revive you while I stood here helplessly and it was all my fault that they had to save you," I said through tears but then began to cry harder.

"Case, come here," he said extending his arms the most he could without too much pain, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" I cried in his arms, "It was all my fault. You were stable but I had to kiss you and then you weren't stable anymore," I added without realizing that I had just told him that I kissed him.

"Casey. What happened then? When did my parents get here and why where you sobbing when I first woke up?" he asked still holding me and running his fingers through my hair trying to soothe me. He already knew the answers but he wanted to hear what I had to say about it.

"They asked me how to contact your parents and I thought you were dead. I told them that I didn't know how. They asked me if I knew whether or not you would want to be on life support..." I began but he interrupted.

"Casey. We had talked about it remember. I told you that I wouldn't want life support. I told you I couldn't stand the thought of you sitting in a chair by my side holding my hands hoping I would wake up. Even if we weren't going out at the time. You know that that was not what I wanted!" he said pretending to be mad.

"If I hadn't said yes then you would be dead right now! You would have died two weeks ago! You know I was the one who convinced your mom to keep you on life support. She gave me two weeks. Your father had just taken you off of life support! We all thought you were dead! But you were awake! Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead three times this week only to find out that you were still clinging to life!"

"How did you convince my parents to keep me on life support? They don't believe in it. And did the doctor give you my things? I need something that was in an envelope in my pocket that night. Do you know where it might be?" he asked the questions I was dreading.

"Well the doctor gave me an envelope that had my name on it and inside was a note and these," I said taking off his letters and putting them in his hand.

"Well then you know what I was going to say. What is your answer?" he asked full well knowing the answer.

"Yes. And your other question about your parents...well I kind of sort of..."

"So have you told him about what we were thinking for the wedding yet?" his mom asked walking back into the room.

"I was getting there," I said looking back at Cappie smiling.

"Mom. I guess Casey already told you that she accepted my proposal and that we are going to get married," he said giving me a look that said we will talk about this later but then smiled and kissed me.

"Well while you were in your coma, we started talking about the wedding. Small details like what kind of cake, what foods, color schemes," his mom gushed. She was so pleased that her son was awake and getting married.

"Actually, about the wedding," I started but was once again interrupted. It seems I can't finish a sentence anymore.

"We wanted it to be very low key. A few family members and friends. Casey might have told you that we were thinking about eloping and telling everyone after it was done so that we wouldn't spend forever planning it," Cappie said trying to keep me from breaking his mother's heart. She was dead set on having this wedding.

"No, that won't be necessary. If you are feeling that you don't have the time to plan it then Casey's mom and I can plan it. I know how busy you two must be with school. That leads me to my next question. Why are you two getting married now? You are still in college and that is too young to be getting married. You are about to start your own life away from us and you want to go straight to married life?" his mom asked the dreaded question: why were we getting married now.

"Mom, can we talk about this later. I'm still not feeling to good and I'm really sore still," Cappie said changing the subject and bringing me back to the situation at hand.

"Sure. Do you need anything?" she asked ready to get him anything he wanted. This gave Cappie an idea.

"Could you get me some real food? I'm really hungry and hospital food isn't really filling," he said sending her on a search for food.

"Of course!" she said grabbing her purse and going to get him food. She walked out of the room to where her husband sat with his face in his hands. He had almost killed his son. What kind of father could do that? He was either deep in thought or praying that his son wouldn't hate him forever.

"Casey," he said turning back to me, "So you told them that we are getting married! What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that it would give me some more time with you before they cut you off. That maybe just maybe you would wake up," I said now realizing what I had gotten myself into.

"They had never heard about you and then you showed up telling them that you are their dying son's fiancé! Do you know what they must have been thinking? Did you think that if I woke up then we would have to get married? Did you think it through before you said anything?"

"No I didn't and I'm sorry! I'll just go tell them that I lied. That I just wanted you to wake up because I loved you but you had told me you didn't want me. If I had told them that they wouldn't have kept you alive. They would have ignored me!" I shouted at him hoping his dad didn't hear it.

"When my mom gets back she will want an explanation of why we are getting married now or why I even proposed while we are still in college. I can't say that we are in love and want to get married as soon as possible because she would say that if it is love then it will still be love after we graduate. I know my mom!" he shouted at me actually mad.

"I'm sorry what do you want me to tell her? You want me to tell her that I'm pregnant?" I yelled at him just in time to see his eyes widen and smile fade.

"Excuse me?" I heard his mother's voice behind me followed by the sound of the door shutting and bags of food dropping. Oh this is just great!


	9. Chapter 9

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_So here is the newest chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but as I said lready, I have been out of town. I'm back from vacation early so I think I will be able to upload more chapters by this afternoon. Okay the week long wait is over! And to thanks you for your patience a really really long chapter that I debated over making into four very short chapters! Yeah, its that long!_

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that you are pregnant?" his mom asked. It was a retorical question but she felt the need to ask.

"Uhm..." I stuttered and looked to Cappie for help. He looked back at me like a deer in headlights.

"Uhm...mom..." he stumbled and looked back at me to finish.

I had no idea what to say. If I said no than I would have to explain everything that had happened and about our arguement. If I explained that then I probably wouldn't be allowed back into his room unless he asked for me which he probably wouldn't. If I said yes than I would have to pretend to be carrying Cappie's child. These same thoughts seemed to be whirling inside Cappie's head as well.

"Uhm...well...we..." I started to explain it all. Everything would be cleared up and we wouldn't have to get married yet.

"Oh! You were telling Cappie! I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" she said grinning from ear to ear. She thought that she was going to be a grandmother. Well my mom might but she definately wasn't going to be getting a grandchild from me anytime soon.

"Mom. Casey and I were discussing something very important would you mind?" he asked and his mom left the room.

"I'm sorry. I'll go. You haven't gotten any time with your parents. I'm just making things worse..." I said grabbing my purse and getting ready to go.

"Casey don't go. We need to talk. What do you want to do about this?" he asked me and grabbed my hand. I sat on the edge of his bed and sighed.

"I don't know. I might be pregnant..." I started.

"Wait! What?" a bewildered Cappie said.

"Don't worry it would be Max's. I'm way late and I would be atleast 6 weeks pregnant," I said not believing I was actually telling him this.

"Have you taken a test or anything?" he asked clearly uncomfortable with the subject and not sure what to say in this situation.

"Not yet. I just realized how late I was," I said quietly admitting my mistake. I should have taken a test before I told him. It would only matter if it was positive.

"Ok. You go home and get some sleep. Take a test then call me. If it's positive, I'll say it's mine. It'll give us an excuse for the marriage," he said rubbing my hand with his. When he realized that I was getting worried, he pulled me into his arms ,"Don't worry everything happens for a reason. If you're pregnant it's not the end of the world."

I pulled myself from his arms and kissed his cheek before leaving. My first stop was at the KT house to tell Rusty about Cappie. Rusty could tell the other KTs. Then I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed. Ashleigh was waiting for me with tissues, ice cream, chocolate and chick flicks. She knew that today was the day my world was supposed to end.

"Where are the uncontrolable tears and shaking?" she asked shocked by my happy attitude.  
"There's no need for them! Cappie is awake!" I said happily before retelling everything that happened.  
"Do you need anything? You've been at the hospital all day! You really need to get rid of that hospital spell!"

Asheigh said after I got her caught up to the part that Cappie's mom thinks we are getting married because he knocked me up.

"Well actually there is one thing you could get me," I paused to see her nod her head in response and I took a deep breathe before continuing, "a pregnancy test, please."

"Wait. What? I thought that he just woke up. How could you already need a test?" she asked thinking I meant to see if I was pregnant with Cappie.

"No. I might be pregnant with Max's kid not Cappie's but Cappie said that if it is positive he will say it's his," I explained to her.

"That is so sweet! He is taking responsiblity for something that shouldn't even be his problem! I'll go get one. You should take a shower and get changed. You know how the hospital smell makes me feel," she said grabbing her purse and running out the door.

I did as she suggested. I tried to put on my favorite jeans. They were tight to start with but there was no way I was going to fit into them. I can't believe I hadn't realized that before. I guess that I had been spending so much time at the hospital so I wanted to be comfortable and had been wearing sweats. I pulled on another favorite pair of jeans. I had bought them a size bigger than normal for when I was bloated. It had been Ashleigh's idea. She knew that when I got my period I got really bloated. When I finished, I came back into my room and found Ashleigh sitting on my bed. She had bought eight tests and had laid them out infront of her.

"Okay. Which do you want to take first?" she asked me.

"Any one. It doesn't matter," I said as she handed me the first one in the arrangment on my bed.  
I had finally taken them all. They were laid out in a row on the floor of my room. When I looked at that row I burst into tears. Eight plus marks stared back at me.

"You need to call Cappie. He should be the first to hear that you are pregnant. I'm sure he's waiting with his phone in hand," Ashleigh said after she had helped me stop crying.  
"You're right," I said and took a deep breathe as I pulled out my phone and called Cappie. I held my breathe and prepared myself for what I was going to say as the phone ringed ...once ...twice ...three times...

"Hey Casey," he answered nervously awaiting my response.

"Hey Cap. Well...I guess you know why I'm calling. I took like eight to make sure. They were all positive. I'm pregnant," I said quietly. I had seen it, heard it, but now I was saying it. I was finally admitting it.

"Ok," he said after taking a deep breathe, "Call your parents and ask them to come up here next weekend. We can tell them that we were planning on getting married after college. But then when my parents almost took me off of life support you had to say something and then you found out you were pregnant."

"Ok. Thanks for everything Cappie. You know, I never stopped loving you. You are always there for me when I need you," I said as Ashleigh reentered the room.  
"I was always there for you because I always loved you. I will always be there for you because I will always love you," he said before we said goodbye and hung up.

"So?" Ashleigh asked jumping onto the bed next to me.

"He is keeping his word. He said that I should invite my parents up next weekend and we can tell them then," I said playing with my phone charm and not really paying attention.

This wasn't the kind of stuff that happens to girls like me. I wasn't ready to be a wife and mom. I was supposed to finish college, get a job, have an amazing boyfriend for awhile, get engaged in the most romatic way, have a beautiful wedding, then have kids. Everything was out of order. But everything was right. I was in college and planned on finishing it. I could find a job. Cappie was an amazing boyfriend and we got engaged in a pretty romatic way. We were going to get married. And I was pregnant.

"So while you call your parents, I can make a doctors appointment or go get books or something," Ashleigh said trying to be helpful.

"Thats ok. I want to do that stuff for myself," I said but when I saw her smile fall I continued, "but I will want help with other things. You know it's my first kid and I want to be the one to make an appointment."

"Ok," she said somewhat upset.

"You are my best friend Ash. You get to do stuff like planning the baby shower and bachelorette party and of course you get to be my maid of honor," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yay!" she said getting excited now.

"Better now?" I asked and she nodded happily in response, "Ok. I need to call my parents now then I should probably go to the hospital and see Cappie."

"Ok. I kind of needed to go anyway but I didn't want to leave you if you needed me. But since you don't I can call Fisher and tell him that I don't need to cancel our date," she said as she skipped out of the room to call her boyfriend.

"Ok Casey. You can do this. All you have to do is call your parents and tell them that they need to come up here next weekend. You don't have to tell them that you're pregnant or marrying Cappie yet," I said to myself trying to calm down and prepare for the call I was about to make when I heard someone gasp at the door.

"OMG!" the person practically yelled. I recognized the voice immediately to be none other than Rebecca's.

**Okay! So that was a nice long chapter. I'm gonna need a lot of help with the next few chapters because I have never been pregnant so I really have no clue what to write about. I have seen tv shows where people end up pregnant but I don't know how realistic that is. I need all the help I can get.**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE END OF THE WORLD:**

_Sorry. I went back out of town. At least I left you with a nice long chapter. I haven't gotten many reviews for the last few chapters. I know that Cappie already woke up but there are bad things I can do for bad reviews and good things I can do for good reviews. I know these past few chapters haven't been as good as the first few but I am dealing with enough emotion in my life right now. I can't deal with much more. Enough of my pointless rambling! On with the latest chapter!_

"Rebecca? What are you doing in here?" I asked turning to face the brunette in the doorway.

"I thought you might want this back," she said motioning to the clutch in her left hand. I had lent it to her Friday night.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I reached for the item she was returning.

"Did I hear you correctly? Are you really pregnant with Cappie's child and marrying him?" she asked pulling the small bag just out of reach. A smirk quickly spread from her lips and her eyes brightened like those of a kid in a candy store.

This was gossip gold. If the house knew about it then I would probably have to deactivate. Rebecca's spring break video and that newspaper article had done more than enough to wreck the ZBZ image. A pregnant ex-president would not help anything.

"Rebecca," I pleaded. She knew what damage this could do to me but she didn't think of the damage it could do to the house.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, her smile getting bigger each second.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously. I had no clue what it would take to keep her quiet.

"I don't know," she answered her smile falling and put the bag in my hand. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone. Do you know what that would do to the house's reputation?"

"Well then can you go so I can call my parents?" I begged.

"Why are you two getting married? When did you even become a couple?" she asked trying to find out all the details.

"If I tell you can you help me keep it a secret as long as I can? This whole thing is just a big mistake," I said trying to explain why all of a sudden I am carrying Cappie's child and marrying him when just two weeks ago I told him I loved him and he practically told me to get lost.

Yeah that news got around the school campus fast. By the next morning everyone knew that I had been caught coming out of a closet with my ex-boyfriend by my boyfriend of the time. I had received the video text from at least twenty people I didn't know. Attached to each text was a simple 'slut' 'whore' or 'bitch'. What they didn't know was that I had gone into the closet with him just to talk and tell him that I still had feelings for him but came out broken hearted.

"Casey? Are you going to tell me?" she asked pulling my attention to the she-devil sitting on the end of my bed.

"Right... Well you know what happened at the party, about the closet and the accident," I said and explained how I became the fiancé of Cappie. I handed her the note and letters. I stopped to let her read it and hear her response.

"OMG! That is so sweet! You two make such a cute couple! He just said 'Casey could have' whenever I said I couldn't do something. That's why I hated you. He always compared me to you and I always fell short. I was never good enough for him," she said not as mad as I thought she would be.

"I always compared my boyfriends or potential boyfriends to him too. I'm sorry if this is too weird for you," I said realizing that I was talking to my new fiancé's ex-girlfriend, the only long term girlfriend after me.

"No. It's okay. I always knew he wasn't the one for me. You belong together," she said happy for me and Cappie.

"Anyway, we were talking about what to tell our parents and I said something like 'what do you want me to do tell them I'm pregnant and forced you into marriage?' and his mom came in and stopped me at 'I'm pregnant' so they think I'm pregnant with Cappie's child," I said but Rebecca interrupted.

"So you aren't really pregnant?" she asked confused.

"No. I am but it's not Cappie's it's Max's. Cappie is going to say it is his," I said hoping that I was done explaining and could call my parents.

"So Cappie is actually doing all of this? He is really going to take responsibility for the kid?" she asked jealous that Cappie was really going to do all of this.

"It's that hard to believe? I was shocked when he agreed to it, but it was all his idea," I said and trailed off. I didn't want to say the rest. I was beginning to doubt that Cappie would keep his promise.

**I know that this kind of made Rebecca seem like a bitch at the beginning of the chapter but that is my interpretation of her. While I'm mentioning character personalities, I know that Cappie may seem a little out of character but think about the situation. He almost died, near death experiences usually change people. He is dealing with serious things and he needs to take them seriously. He will be more in character later but I wanted to show the serious side of Cappie. I know it's hard to believe sometimes but he does have one. The next chapter will be out in just a few minutes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE END OF THE WORLD:**

_Okay here is chapter eleven. I want more reviews! If I don't get many reviews I will stop writing. I don't care where I am I will stop. Okay on with the story!_

"Casey, it's okay. I'm sure he will keep his word. You are his world. He would do anything for you," Rebecca said as she tried to stop the tears that had formed and were slowly rolling down my face. It was odd to see Rebecca so being caring and nice to me.

"I just don't know anymore. I thought that he really would do it but...your reaction...I just don't know," I said between tears. Rebecca realized that this wasn't her place of expertise so she went to find Ashleigh, leaving me to quiet myself down and call my parents.

I closed my eyes and pressed the speed dial number for my house. I counted the rings and hoped that they weren't home. Each ring hurt more but I just wanted to get the answering machine. Three rings then it clicked. Someone picked up the phone!

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice and opened my eyes.

"Mom? It's Casey," I said calmly.

"Oh hi honey. What's up?" my mom asked alittle concerned.

"Not much. Could you and dad come up here next weekend? I want to talk to the both of you in person," I said trying to stay calm but my voice started to shake and gave my fear away.

"Sure. We will meet you at the airport Friday night. I'll call you back when we know what time. I have to go now. Are you sure that you are okay?" she asked now fully concerned. She had a good reason to be concerned but I lied and said I was fine and had to go.

I decided that the next thing to do was to go the hospital and talk to Cappie. We needed to talk about what we were going to do. Unfortunately, when I got there, his mom was waiting with bridal magazines.

"Casey! There you are! I brought you some magazines. I thought you might want something to read while the run tests," she said placing the stack of magazines in my hands.

"What tests?" I asked wondering what she was talking about.

"Just a few tests to see if Cappie is recovering and if they can let him go home yet. It will take a long time," she said as she sat down and returned to marking pages in some magazine.

"Oh. Okay," I said as I looked through the stack of magazines in my hands: wedding dresses, wedding cakes, flowers, all other things wedding, pregnancy, and parenting magazines.

"I marked some of the things I really liked. Blue post-its are bridal dresses, pink are bridesmaids dresses, orange are flowers, green are cakes, and purple are anything else," she said explaining her system then turning back to the magazine in her hands.

"Uhm...no offense...mom...but I would rather wait to do this stuff with my mom or at least after she knew," I said trying not to hurt the feelings of my future mother-in-law.

"What do you mean? Your mother doesn't know about the wedding yet? Did she even know that you were dating? Does your father know about Cappie?" she asked hinting that Cappie should had asked my dad's permission.

"We weren't planning on telling anyone until after the fact. He isn't exactly the man my parents want me to date. No offense," I added trying not to hurt her again.

That's all I seemed to be doing lately. She opened her mouth to respond but the doctor came into the room followed closely by Cappie.

"Hey babe," he said when he saw me and pulled me into his chest. I had missed this so much when we weren't dating. This was what I had compared to every other boy, the way my head fit into the crook of his neck. Yeah that sounds cliché but it was true and what I really truly missed most. He kissed me before pulling away while keeping his arm around my waist.

"Hey. Guess what your mom brought us!" I said as I gave him the magazines. I smiled up at him and he returned it with a smirk.

"Thank you mom," he said flipping through the stack of magazines smiling more as he saw each one. Then he saw the pregnancy and parenting magazines and his smile faded. He must have remembered what he had gotten himself into. He would be raising a child that wasn't his. Every time he would look at the child, he would be reminded of the fact that his wife and mother of the child wasn't always his. He would constantly be reminded that Max.

"Casey told me that you two haven't told her parents yet. Have you arranged time to tell them soon? We can't start planning this without her mother," Cappie's mom said addressing her son with a stern look on her face. She wanted to start planning the wedding as soon as possible. She probably already had the whole thing planned.

"No we haven't. We weren't planning on telling anyone but since you found out, we arranged to tell her parents this weekend," Cappie said.

He had memorized the note perfectly. I had written down what I had said onto a post-it and stuck it to the cover of the top parenting magazine. I snuggled against his chest. My back was to him and his hands were resting on my stomach. He knew what was lying under his hands.

"They are flying in this weekend to talk. We can tell them then," I said staying in his arms. We were lying on his hospital bed and his parents were out in the hall talking to the doctor.

"Do you want to go ahead and tell my parents that you are pregnant?" he asked.

"They will find out soon enough. But I don't want to tell them unless you are sure that you want to say that it's your child," I said trying not to show the doubt I had about whether or not he was really going to agree to be a dad.

"Casey, I'm going to be there for you the entire time. I love you and as far as I'm concerned this is our child not Max's child," he said kissing my forehead as his parents entered the room.

"Okay. Let's tell them," I said after taking a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, Casey and I have something to tell you. It's very important. You might want to sit down," Cappie said and his parents sat down shocked by his seriousness.

"I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant," I said and Cappie wrapped his arms around me tighter as I buried my head into his chest further and we awaited his parents' response.

**I know that many people think that it is unfair for Cappie to have to raise Max's kid. He might not have too! Remember good reviews do good things and bad reviews do bad things. Any suggestions? Leave them in your review! I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE END OF THE WORLD:**

_Okay here is the next chapter! Not much to say here but enjoy!  
_

"Son, outside now!" his dad spoke up very angry while his mom's smile just got bigger. Cappie got up and followed his father out into the hallway.

"Honey, it's okay! Cappie will be a great dad! He'll be there for you! I know he will," his mom said trying to comfort me. She must have seen the anxious look on my face.

"I know," I lied. I was really beginning to doubt that he would really help me with Max's child. We sat there in silence the rest of the time.

Cappie came in with a look on his face that I didn't recognize. I had never seen this look before. It was a mix of everything. He took his place in bed before putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing me forcibly as if he had to prove something. Then the doctor came in with the test results.

"So doc, when am I going home?" Cappie asked the man standing before us.

"You can leave Thursday morning. We just need to keep you to watch you and help make sure you have full movement before you go. I suggest that you don't go back to the fraternity house just yet. You will need someone to look out for you and I don't think that would be easily done in there," he said calmly but enforcing the last part.

"So I just have to stay here for three more nights I can leave. Awesome!" Cappie said excited about being able to go home soon.

"But remember the doctor said not to go to the KT house and that you will need someone to watch out for you," his mom said implying that he needed to go back with them to whatever hotel they were staying at.

"My room at the KT house is big enough for two and Casey can stay with me," Cappie said before his mom had the chance to say that he would be going to stay with her and his dad at the hotel.

"Are you up for that Casey?" his mom asked flipping her attention to me.

"Sure," I said uncertainly after looking towards Cappie who had a pleading look on his face.

"You don't sound too sure," his mom said trying to make me say that I couldn't stay with him.

"It's really no big problem. I can stay with him," I said trying to assure her that it was okay.

"Are you sure you can take care of him? With school and everything, I'm sure you're really busy," she said and I hoped she wasn't implying what it sounded like she was trying to say.

"I'm sure I can make time to take care of my fiancé," I said a bit angry.

"I know that I have time to take care of my son," she said emphasizing 'son'.

"Mom please," Cappie said stopping the argument that was quickly getting worse.

"Cappie I just don't know how well she can take care of you. You should be the one taking care of her. She's carrying your child. She shouldn't be taking care of you," his mom said as she calmed down.

"I'm not that pregnant. I can still do most things. I think I can take care of him," I said. I hadn't calmed down yet. Cappie noticed this and took it upon himself to calm me down.

"Casey. It's okay. I know you can take care of me," he said holding me back but making it look like he was rubbing my shoulders.

"Fine!" his mom said clearly upset. She really wanted to take care of Cappie. She probably thought that I was taking her place or something crazy.

"So when are your parents coming?" Cappie asked before anything else could be said about who got to take care of him. Cappie's father took my very upset future mother-in-law back to the hotel. They had been at the hospital all day.

"Friday night. I have to pick them up from the airport. They want to have brunch with me and Rusty Saturday so I think we should have dinner with them but without Rusty when we tell them. I don't want Rusty to know yet. He will think it's Max's and tell him," I said explaining what I had planned. We would have a nice but simple brunch without Cappie to get caught up on everything. Then Cappie and I would meet my parents at a nice place for dinner and to talk. If Rusty wanted to bring Jordan to brunch then I would bring Cappie.

"So I don't have to deal with them until Saturday," he said making sure he had it right: not having to see the future in-laws until Saturday.

"Yeah unless you want to, but I would prefer that you don't because it will make them suspicious. But they might already be..." I babbled on unsure of what to say. I was like that more often now. Unsure of myself that is, not a babbling idiot.

"You talk too much," Cappie said after he forced his lips onto mine. Not that I didn't enjoy it.

"I'm sorry I'm just anxious," I said trying not to sound too worried.

"Casey. I'm here for you. I always will be. You need to stop worrying so much," he said as if he had read my mind.

"I will try to stop worrying if you promise to answer my questions honestly," I said looking him in the eyes to show him that I was serious.

"Okay," he said unsure of he was promising.

"First are you sure you are okay with raising Max's child? And second what made you come back into the room the way you did, like you had something to prove?" I asked keeping my face straight to show that I wanted a serious answer.

"My dad says he is going to disinherit me. I'm just an embarrassment to him and my entire family. I turned out exactly like they didn't want me to. My family is a tradition old southern family and a respected one too. I don't go by my real name because I hate being associated with my family especially my dad's side. He says that this was the last straw. He thinks I should have paid for you to have an abortion and forget the whole thing ever happened. That way I'm not even more of an embarrassment to him," he said without looking at me. He was ashamed of who he was.

"Cappie, you are not an embarrassment and you can tell your dad that if he doesn't want me around you I will leave you alone. I don't want to get you into anymore trouble with him," I said as I tried to get up to leave. But, Cappie wouldn't let me go.

"Casey, if you leave then what I told him this morning will have been for no reason at all. I told him to stay out of my life and let me make my own decisions and he could keep his money. I would rather be with you than have all that money," he said grabbing my hand.

"Cappie! Why did you do that! You need your family! You gave it up for me? Cappie please go apologize! I can't let you ruin your relationship with your family because of a stupid mistake I made!" I begged him. I couldn't believe what he had just told me.

"I told you I would always be here for you when you need me and right now you need me. I promise I will help you take care of Max's child. I will treat it like it is my own if that if what you want," he said pulling me into a hug.

**Poor Cappie! His dad hates him! Okay I'm out of stuff to say so yeah. Remember good reviews do good things and bad reviews do bad things. Any suggestions? Leave them in your review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE END OF THE WORLD:**

_Okay here is the next chapter! You are lucky that I had already written this before I posted the other or I wouldn't be posting this now. I only got like two reviews. I know these past few chapters haven't been the best but I can't just skip the next few months until it gets really interesting again. But, trust me it won't be too much longer until it gets really interesting. Any type of review is appreciated, well except rude ones that just tell me how my story sucks without telling me how to improve it (not that I have gotten anything like that ____). On with the latest chapter!  
_

I laid down on his bed with him and fell asleep. I had tried to stay awake but Cappie just made it so hard. He pulled me closer to his chest and ran his fingers through my hair. It was so warm and comfortable that I just had to fall asleep. I could have stayed like that forever but I was woken from my sleep.

I laid very still hoping the feeling would go away but it didn't. I soon found myself away from Cappie's arms and on a mad dash to the bathroom. As soon as I got there I knelt down beside the porcelain bowl and violently threw up. I pulled away shaking only to find my face back in the bowl forcing up all contents from my stomach again. This time my hair wasn't falling into my face, it was being held back. I pulled away from the toilet and my hair was released. I slowly stood up, so I wouldn't find myself back on the floor. I turned to see Cappie behind me.

"Here," he said pouring me a cup of water, "it will wash out all the taste of the vomit." I looked at him curiously and he pointed to the magazines on the table by his bed.

"Thank you," I said as he handed me a damp wash cloth to wipe my face with.

"You need to make a doctor's appointment soon. You probably don't want to hear this but you're starting to show," he said lowering his eyes to the little bump forming on my stomach.

"Already? I can't be more than ten weeks pregnant!" I exclaimed frustrated that I was already beginning to swell.

"Case, it's okay it just means that the baby is growing and with my help, after the baby is born we can get you back to your before-baby-size. If that is what you want but I would much rather you keep the baby weight, then you won't look so anorexic," he said. He really knew what he was talking about. I wondered when he found time to read all those magazines but I was grateful that he had.

"You...are...so...amazing and you...deserve so...much better!" I said between tears. I know he had been trying to cheer me up but I couldn't help but cry.

"Hey, it's okay," he said wiping away the tears and putting his hands on my shoulders and rubbing them down my arms until we were holding hands.

"I guess I should go make a doctor's appointment now," I said and he nodded in response.

"Go ahead and take some of your things to my room at the KT house. I only have two more nights here," he said giving me a hug before I left. When I got home, I called the doctor and set up an appointment for the next week. I guessed that I would be no more than 12 weeks pregnant at the time of the appointment.

The next two days were uneventful. I was worried about what to tell my parents. They thought I was dating Max. To suddenly tell them that I was engaged and pregnant with someone else might give them a heart attack. I went to classes like normal and pretended it was a normal week.

When Friday morning finally arrived I went back to the hospital to take Cappie back to the KT house. The doctors said they couldn't release him on his own and they could only release him if a family member signed for it. Cappie's parents had gone back home after they were assured that I could take care of Cappie. I walked into his room to find him dressed and ready to go.

"Hey. Ready to go home yet?" I asked as I moved into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Casey, I've been in this hell hole for the past three weeks. Two of those weeks I was hooked up to machines keeping me alive," he said but I finally got my chance to interrupt him.

"You were I'm a coma for those two weeks!" I said as he kissed my cheek.

"Whatever! Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand as we walked out of his room and to my car.

As we got into the car and started to pull out of the parking lot, I realized Cappie was being abnormally quiet. I glanced at him but he didn't notice. He was deep in thought. I decided to let him stay in his own little world and think about whatever it was that was bothering him. That way, I could avoid the awkward conversation I knew had to happen sooner or later. To my disappointment it happened sooner.

"Casey...did you...uhm...make that appointment yet?" he asked not looking at me.

"Yes," I said without looking at him either. I hoped he didn't want to talk about it but he did.

"Do you...uhm...want me to...err...come with you?" he asked unsure of whether to even ask.

"If you feel okay with it. I don't want you to feel like you have to but I would really appreciate it if you..." I babbled on hoping he understood what I was trying to say.

"Ok. I'll be there," he said grabbing my free hand.

I knew it would be awkward but if he was going to pretend to be the father than he would have to do stuff the father would do, including coming to the appointments.

Like I said, more reviews or no new chapters! Is asking for at least five reviews whether they are good or bad too much? Oh well I'm only asking for five reviews! Please? Anyway as usual, good reviews do good things and bad reviews do bad things or you can leave reviews with suggestions! How about this for a compromise, more reviews make the chapters longer, less reviews make the chapters shorter! Now you have a lot of control and power! Use it however you want! Just remember I might not do what you suggest just because you suggested it.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Okay here is the next chapter. It's really short because I'm going to see the new harry potter movie! I promised I'll add another later but I was writing this and have to go so I thought this was an okay place to stop. Check out my other story please! It's a Harry Potter Draco/ OC fanfic called "Breakthrough to You". I think it's pretty good but that's just my idea. Anyway, on with the story!_

I took Cappie back to the KT house and left him under the care of his best friends and pledge brothers. I thought about finding someone more responsible to watch him but responsible people have classes at ten in the morning. I didn't have time to find someone better anyway. I had classes starting in less than twenty minutes.

I realized that this was just a small sample of what I would be doing for the next few years: dropping the kid off at daycare or school before dashing to work barely making it in time. That would be much harder. I would have to wake him or her up, get them fed, struggle to dress them, finally put them in their car seat, drive to where ever, and attempt to leave them behind but they would cling to my leg and cry. But, I would have Cappie's help.

During class, I couldn't focus. I kept thinking about what terrible babysitters the KT boys were. Well technically they weren't babysitting, they were Cappie-sitting. How hard could that be? Give him a few beers and a tv. He'll be just fine. But, you can't do that with a baby. You have to constantly watch them. You have to feed them and change them and you certainly can't give a baby beer. But of course taking care of Cappie could be as stressful as taking care of a baby.

I left class and headed straight for the KT house fearing the worst. I'm not sure what the worst thing possible was but it was not out of the question. I was sure that they had found a way to mess up. When I got there I found that Cappie, Wade, and Beaver had disappeared. Instead, I found my brother. He wanted to know what was going on. He had gotten a call from our parents reminding him that we had to greet them at the airport tonight. When he asked why they were visiting his was answered with Casey asked us to. He knew something was up.

"Casey?" he asked in a shocked tone. I looked down and realized what I had in my hands: a parenting magazine. SHIT!

"Rusty. It's not what it looks like..." I tried to explain but he had gotten the smart genes. He already knew what was going on. He knew I was pregnant.

"No Case, it is exactly what it looks like," he said storming out.

Max had been his role model, a good man that he approved of me dating and when I broke Max's heart it made it hard for him. I was his sister but he respected and looked up to Max like an older brother. Cappie was a good person but after he broke my heart, Rusty decided he wasn't a good enough man for me. He did look to Cappie for help but Cappie wasn't like him. He wanted assurance that the nerd could have the pretty popular girlfriend.

I knew where Rusty had gone. I knew what was going to happen but it would happen sooner or later. I was hoping I could avoid it forever but I knew I couldn't. All I could do was call Cappie and let him know that Rusty knew and wait for the call from Max.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and punched speed dial for Cappie: 1. Most people put one as their voicemail or emergency numbers. Cappie was my emergency number. He would always come to the rescue when I needed him and sometimes even when I didn't need him, or at least didn't want him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize that it had gone straight to voicemail.

"Hey it's Cappie, well not really me, it's my voicemail! I'm probably having too good a time to pick up the phone or can't find it or something so just leave a message!" his prerecorded voice said. He was most likely halfway drunk when he recorded that. You could hear people and the sounds of a party in the background. It was just classic Cappie.

"Cappie? Where are you? I just wanted to let you know that Rusty knows that I'm pregnant and he went to tell Max. Call me when you can. I love you," I said. The last three words tingled on my lips. I wasn't one to say that. I believed that unless you meant it you shouldn't say it otherwise it isn't special anymore. I had let it slip a few times with people I didn't love but I thought I did at the time. I was completely convinced, well almost completely convinced. There was always this tiny barely there whisper in the farthest corner of my mind telling me 'NO! You don't love him! You love Cappie!'

I put my phone back in my purse thinking about what I just said. I had told Cappie that I loved him. I really truly meant it but maybe he didn't love me as much as I loved him. 'Don't be silly! He must love you to put up with his enemy's kid for you!' that little voice in the back of my head, the one who had always said that I loved Cappie, screamed at me but the logical voice in the front of my mind also had an input. 'Remember what happened before his accident? He told practically told you to get lost and he didn't love you! The only reason he is going to put up with the kid is because his parents think that it's his!' Luckily, before the mental war could get worse, my phone rang. I pulled out my phone and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hey sexy," I said thinking I was talking to Cappie.

"You are pregnant!" a voice yelled at me that definitely didn't belong to Cappie.

"I can explain everything please let me explain it Max."

**Okay so basically good reviews and bad reviews don't really matter anymore but I would still love reviews! Good or bad, although good ones are preferred. As always suggestions are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Okay here is the next chapter. Casey finally talks to Max about her problem. Finally! Anyway here is the latest chapter. Starting soon I will only be able to add one chapter a week. But that won't be for another week or two. Enjoy the awkward conversation between Casey and Max!_

"What is there to explain? Why didn't you tell me? Casey now is not the time to become parents. I will pay for the abortion just please think logically for once," he said before I could even begin to say anything. His words shocked me and I was at a loss for words.

"Who said it's yours? I don't want an abortion. I want to raise my child," I said angry at him for everything. This was all his fault.

"What do you mean? I was your boyfriend until three weeks ago and I don't think that this happened within the past three weeks!" he said getting angrier by the second.

"I mean I never said it was yours. I will admit that I'm more than three weeks pregnant but that doesn't mean it's your child!" I spat with vengeance into the phone.

"God damn it Casey! Is the child mine or not!" he replied with just as much vengeance as I had.

"I don't know!" I said. I knew that it was his but I couldn't let him know. If, more like when, he found out that I was pregnant enough for it to be his than he would know that I was lying if I said I knew it was Cappie's.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? I'm not an expert at this stuff but you don't have to be to know how pregnant you are and if you know that then you will know when you made the mistake!" he said practically yelling into the receiver.

"I have an idea of how pregnant I am! But that's not the reason why I don't know if you are the father!" I said on the verge of tears. Luckily I was still at the abandoned KT house. That luck turned bad when the boys came back and found me on the phone and crying.

"Casey? What's wrong?" Cappie asked as he rushed to my side and wrapped his arm around me. He saw that I was talking to Max so he took the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"I knew that you still had feelings for him! I heard the rumors but I decided to ignore them! I thought that maybe just maybe they were lies. You know what Casey, you are nothing but a slutty whore!" he yelled after hearing Cappie's voice in the background.

"Look Douche! Casey is more than you ever deserved! She deserves someone who won't abandon her when she needs them the most! You are missing out! It's too late for you because she's mine now and I'm not going to let go of her again! She is going to be my wife and we will live happily-ever-after while you die alone with nothing but science and math to keep you company!" Cappie shouted through the phone after snatching it from my hand. He snapped my phone shut and returned it to my hand.

"Thank you," I said as he turned to me and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I meant every word. Would you like to see your surprise now or later?" he said and his face lit up.

"What surprise?" I asked him curiously. He always knew what I needed. I hated surprised but his were always something to look forward to.

"Close your eyes and take my hand," he said extending his hand. I closed, or at least pretended to close, my eyes and let him lead me up the stairs to him room. He stopped in front of his door and got behind me. He put his hands over my eyes.

"I know you were peeking," he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Can I see my surprise now?" I whined like a little kid on Christmas morning, the kid who got up way too early and ran into their parents' room to wake them up at ungodly hours in the morning. Then was forced to wait while the parents slept more then had to search for the camera before anyone could step foot into the living room full of candy and toys. Ugh. Another thing I would be doing for the next ten years or more.

"Ok," he said as he removed one hand from my eyes while sliding the other to keep me from seeing anything.

"Caaaaappppiiiiieeee," I whined more as I heard the door swing open.

"What do you think?" he asked. He had removed his hands from my eyes but wrapped them around my waist.

"Cappie!" I gasped as I looked at the surprise he left me in his room.

**Okay I need some suggestions for what the surprise is. I have an idea but I don't really like that idea anymore. All suggestions are helpful! Please! I can't upload more until I get some suggestions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE END OF THE WORLD  
**

_Okay! Thanks so much for the suggestions. I decided to combine your ideas with my own idea. If you don't see your suggestion, don't take it offensively. I just had plans that wouldn't work if I took that route with the story.  
_

In the middle of his room was the most beautiful crib I have ever seen. It was a traditional wooden style. I stood there for a moment taking in the beauty of it before he spoke again.

"It was...uh...mine...when I was younger. I had my parents ship it here. I know that you probably don't want to raise the baby in the KT house but I thought I would set it up here to try to cheer you up. I promise we will have a real house before the baby is born. When we get a house I will put together every piece of the set up but there is only room for the crib for now," he started babbling on and on while nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I said after kissing him passionately.

"Look in the crib," he said after pulling away.

"There is more?" I asked. The crib itself was more than I could dream of. He nodded his head and I went to the crib.

Inside were a blanket and a stuffed bear. The blanked bulged up like there was something under it. I reached down to pull the blanket away but it moved on its own.

"It's okay, just pull the blanket off," Cappie said as I jumped back startled by the sudden movement.

As I pulled back the blanket, I realized that there was a small chocolate lab puppy lying in the crib. It looked up at me with huge brown eyes and wagged its tail playfully.

"I got the idea from Marley and Me," he said recalling the time I made him watch it with me because no one else would, "I thought we might need practice and I want someone to be there to protect you and our child when I can't."

"Cappie! It's so cute!" I said picking the puppy up into my arms. It barked happily and snuggled its head against my arm.

"Did you see the collar?" he asked me.

I looked at the small gold chain around the puppy's neck. On the chain was a pendant with a small stone and three letters that stood for Kappa Tau Gamma. They were the three letters that I wanted to wear around my neck forever.

"So what is your answer?" he asked me taking the necklace off of the puppy. I nodded my head and he put the chain around my neck and clasped it before taking my hair and pulling it together over my shoulder.

"Cappie you are so amazing," I said and hugged him tightly. We were about to kiss when the puppy still in my arms barked for attention.

"So what are you going to name him?" he asked pointing down at me.

"How do you know it will be a boy? I thought we would pick a name together but it is still a little early for that don't you think?" I asked thinking he was talking about naming the baby.

"Casey I was talking about the puppy," he said laughing and I blushed.

"Oh," I said very embarrassed by my mistake, "I don't know. What were you thinking?"

"Here are those things you made he take you to get," Beaver said bringing a large bag into Cappie's room and putting it on Cappie's bed.

"What are those?" I asked trying to look into the bag.

"Just another surprise," he said calmly before turning back to naming the puppy.

**Any ideas for the puppy's name or what is in the bag Beaver brought in? Let me know any names for the baby or the puppy. I need lots of names. Good ones, bad ones, ones they can laugh at. I want to do a chapter where they are looking at a book on baby names so if you could give me some names and their reactions to the names, I will try to put it in the chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Here you go! The next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update. I just didn't know what to write so I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. I need some serious help. I have no idea what I'm writing about! I'm just a sixteen year old girl with a story idea. I really need help! Anything please! If I don't get help I will finish this in two or three chapters but it could be so much better and longer! Oh and there are spoilers for season three in here. So be careful when reading it! Not many spoilers but since I'm not a writer of GREEK. (I know sad right? I was hoping to be able to have my story be the story line for season three! Oh well!)  
_

"Another surprise?" I asked. He was unbelievable!

"Just something small that I thought you might find helpful," he said going to the bag and bringing back a small stack of books. Three were pregnancy books. There were a few about naming babies, most were all names but two were mainly southern baby names. There were two others about raising a child.

"Thank you," I said and hugged him. I realized that someone else knew. If he wasn't able to drive then who took him to the book store. His parents had left and I doubt that Ashleigh or Rebecca took him.

"Beaver and Wade had to drive me so they know but I made them swear not to tell anyone," Cappie said reading my mind. I was about to say something but the puppy squirmed in my arms.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Cappie asked as I put the puppy on the ground.

"Duke?" I said. The newer Dukes of Hazard movie was on the floor and it seemed like a good name for the puppy.

"Sure. I was thinking more like Jack but Duke is good," he said noticing where I got the name from.

"That's much better!" I said looking at the puppy.

"See if he responds to it," Cappie suggested.

"Jack!" I whisper yelled. I didn't think we were allowed to have pets in the house. The puppy looked up at me curiously then ran to me barking.

"I guess his name is Jack," I said bending down to pet little Jack.

"Great! Shouldn't you get going. You have to get to the airport to pick up your parents by seven and it's six," Cappie said picking up the puppy and placing him back in the crib. I really didn't think it was a good idea to keep the puppy where the baby would stay but we had a few months to get it cleaned.

"Ok," I said taking a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry. If you need me just call me and I'll come," Cappie said kissing my forehead. For some reason I doubted that. It was a Friday night and the Kappa Tau's punishment was finally over.

I drove to the airport alone. Rusty was going to meet me there. He was trying to avoid me at all costs. He didn't know how I was going to react with him after he told Max about the baby. I didn't know what I was going to do. Sure I was mad but he didn't know what happened. He didn't understand.

Traffic was really bad and I showed up late. I expected my parents to be waiting by Rusty with angry looks on their faces. As I walked to the bagage claim, I saw Rusty still waiting alone. He had his back turned to me and was watching for our parents. I approached him as quietly as I could.

"Hey Casey," he said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as he turned around. He wasn't smiling. He was still mad.

"You're wearing heels," he said pointing to my stilettos that had made the clacking noises.

"Right," I said looking to the area my parents were supposed to be.

"The flight was delayed. I thought about calling you but I had to be here anyway so I thought we could talk," he said sitting down on the bench and motioning for me to do the same.

"Why did you have to be here?" I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't have anything planned and besides Cappie needed to be in on it. Sure biologically it wasn't his but no one needed to know that.

"It's father daughter weekend. Did you forget? Jordan wanted me to meet her dad with her," he said looking at the ground trying not to relive the experience.

"How did that go?" I asked trying to get as far as possible from the real problem we had to discuss.

"He thought she was still dating Andy," he said simply.

"Oh well I'm guessing it didn't go well then," I replied trying not to smile at the mental image of Rusty meeting his girlfriend's dad. That must have been really funny.

"No it didn't. Jordan said she was going to try to get him used to the idea that she isn't dating the star football player," he said standing up and leaving me on the bench.

"Where are you going?" I said and got up and followed him. He pointed to the board that displayed when flights arrived, were delayed, taking off, or whatever. My parents' flight was here and they should be walking toward us any minute.

**Ok I seriously need help with the story! I can end it really easy and be lazy or I could make it a really awesome story! I can only do that with help! Please send suggestions through private messages so it doesn't give anything away to people who haven't read it yet! Thank you!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Okay! Here is the next chapter! Not much to say! Yeah… Oh and unfortunately I still don't own any rights to GREEK. I wish I did. _

"Casey!" I heard my name being called. The voice was familiar so I looked around expecting to see my parents but then I realized it wasn't my dad's voice. It was Max. SHIT!

"Casey, Rusty!" I heard my mother calling me as she rushed to hug me. My dad was a few steps back with their luggage. FUCK! There was no time to get rid of Max. Luckily Rusty was reading my mind.

"Casey why don't you go to the bathroom since you've been waiting so long and I'll take mom and dad to get some coffee in the food court," he said as he walked away with my parents leaving me to deal with Max.

"Max? What the hell do you think you are doing?" I spat angrily at him as soon as my parents were far enough away.

"I..." he said pausing to take a deep breath and take a step closer, "I'm the father. I have to be. I knew that your dad would be here and I guessed you would have your mom come too and make it easier. Well I'm that child's father it's not Cappie's. It should be me with you not Cappie. I should be the one with you when you tell them."

"Get away from me Max. I will call the cops and tell them you're stalking me and get a restraining order if that's what it takes to keep you away from me and this baby!" I said taking a step away from him every time he took a step closer to me.

"Casey, I love you. I gave up Cal Tech for you and I'm willing to give everything up to raise my child with you. I don't want to hurt you," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain as he held tighter to my wrist.

"I don't want to hurt you. You could just make things easier and admit that I'm the father," he said running his free hand along the side of my face.

"You aren't the father! I told you that I don't love you! I love Cappie and always have! It is his child! Leave me alone!" I yelled and spat in his face. He grabbed my other wrist as well as held them tightly.

"No. I'm not going to let a party obsessed, constantly drunk, frat boy raise my child!" he said clinging to my wrists as if it was his life.

"Go to hell! Cappie is so much more than everyone gives him credit for! Leave! Just go away and never come back! I never want to see your face again!" I yelled on the verge of tears.

"Fine I'll leave for now. I'll let you play house with Cappie. You know and I know that the baby isn't his and he has no reason to stay with you," he said turning to leave only to find himself face to face with Rusty.

"I used to look up to you! You were a great mentor and then you started to date Casey. It gave me hope that someone like us could date the popular girl, that I could date Jordan. But now I see you for the way you really are! You are a real asshole!" Rusty said punching Max in the face.

"Rusty? What are you doing here? Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked hugging him.

"Long line. I told them that my phone must have fallen out of my pocket when I was sitting down," he said releasing me from the hug and looking at my wrist.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't really hurt," I said smiling. I looked at Rusty. We had barely been talking to each other but he was concerned enough to come find me and make sure I was alright.

"I called Cappie," he said looking at the ground.

"And..." I asked kind of seeing the point but not really.

"He wanted to know if everything was ok. After I told him Max showed up he mumbled something about 'killing that son of a bitch' and said he was on his way. I told him not to come. That would really confuse Mom and Dad," he said smiling slightly. He was proud of himself. The same way he was proud of himself when he hit Evan with the pledge paddle.

"Thanks," I said.

"Cappie is going to kill him. You know that right? As soon as he sees those bruises on your wrist, he is going to kill Max," he said looking at the small bruises beginning to show up on my arms.

"Not if he doesn't see them," I said putting my light jacket back on. It would cover my wrists and keep Cappie from doing anything to Max.

"Case," Rusty pleaded with me to let Cappie beat the shit out of Max.

"No. I'm not going to tell him and neither are you," I said waving a finger in his face.

"Tell who what?" a voice said behind me.

"Cappie? What are you doing? I thought we were going to tell my parents tomorrow," I said turning to face him.

"We were but then I heard Max was here and I knew he was going to tell them so I thought we might as well do it tonight," he said and looked down to my wrists. I was pulling on my jacket sleeves to keep the bruises hidden. It was definitely suspicious looking.

"You are right. Let's just get this over with," I said as he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the food court leaving Rusty behind. It was a private moment and he respected that. He continued 'to look for his lost phone'. I looked back at him smiling proudly at the way he had defended me again. I was off to tell my parents the news and if things went wrong I k we he would defend me again.

**I still need suggestions! Anything you think that they might do that I could write about (without having to change the rating) would be helpful. Please send suggestions through private messages so it doesn't give anything away to people who haven't read it yet! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Okay, here is the next chapter! Yay! I hope to get six more chapters up by Monday! I think I can do it! Then I can go back to school half way done with this story! Yay! On with the newest chapter!_

"Mom, Dad? You remember Cappie?" I asked as we approached the table they were sitting at.

"I think I remember you mentioning him," my dad said standing to shake Cappie's hand.

"Of course! You dated him for quite a long time," my mom said from her seat.

"We have some big news for you," I said taking the seat next to my dad so he wouldn't try to strangle Cappie.

"Boy I swear if you did anything to hurt my baby, I will hurt you!" my dad said angrily.

"Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore," I said trying to get to the point.

"You will always be my baby," my dad said to me.

"Sweetie, what is so important that we had to come here immediately?" my mom asked, her voice full of concern.

"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant," I said looking down at the table and Cappie put his arm around my shoulder.

"Casey," my mom said sounding very disappointed.

"Do you know what this will do to you? Your entire life is going down the drain. Everything! School, work, friends, everything!" my dad shouted.

"Daddy please!" I said about to cry.

"You can either abort or put it up for adoption," my dad said very upset.

"I want to keep the baby!" I shouted.

"Sweetie think about it. Do you really want a baby now? It just doesn't make sense," my mom said in a calm voice.

"No! This baby didn't do anything wrong! I can't kill it! I would regret that for the rest of my life! I can't give away my child to strangers and just be done with it!" I said shaking from the tears that I was trying to keep from falling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, I plan to marry Casey as soon as we graduate. We were already thinking about getting married so this baby doesn't change much. Sure it's earlier than we were planning but we love each other and are going to make this work," Cappie said squeezing my shoulder to reassure me.

"Get out of my sight," my mom whispered to us.

"We will have nothing to do with you until you come to your senses and get an abortion," my dad said quietly, trying not to make a scene.

"Leave now!" my mom shouted. I sat there in shock.

Cappie helped me up and lead me away. We walked back to my car in silence. Well almost silence. We didn't talk to each other but I was still crying. I couldn't believe my parents would do that to me. I thought they would be ok with it. Well not completely ok with it but I didn't think they would tell me I had to get an abortion. We were all strongly against them. I guess being in the situation changes things.

We drove in silence until he patted my arm reassuring me and I winced in pain. He noticed something was wrong and gingerly lifted my wrist to his face.

"Casey," he gasped pulling the long sleeves further up my arms.

"Please don't ask me about them now. I just want to go home and go to bed," I said pulling the sleeves back down.

"I knew that son of a bitch was gonna do something stupid. I'm gonna kill him!" Cappie shouted banging his fists on the steering wheel so hard the airbag almost exploded.

"Cappie. Please. Can't we just pretend nothing happened?" I asked looking at him hopefully.

"No we can't. I wish we could. No I wish that it didn't but it did and he is going to pay. I don't want you being anywhere he can get to you without me. You are spending the night at the KT house with me. Before you open your mouth to protest, I will not hear it. You are staying with me. There is plenty of room and I can watch out for you and so can Jack," Cappie said as we pulled up to the house.

"I would love to but it looks like there is a party still going on and I just want to go to bed. I'm so tired," I said yawning.

"Fine, but I'm taking you over there and if Ashleigh isn't there, I'm staying," he said parking the car and leading me to my room.

When we got there, the room was empty. There was a note on the desk saying she was out all night with Fisher and she wanted to hear about everything ASAP.

"Fine. You can stay. But I'm going to bed," I said turning to my dresser and putting on an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. Cappie stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed after me. I put my back against his chest and tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. He noticed and turned me around to look him in the eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair and I snuggled against him.

"Everything will get better on its own. Karmax Synergy has never let me down before. I love you Casey. I really do," he said before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I said as I snuggled deeper into his chest.

**I still need suggestions! Anything you think that they might do that I could write would be helpful. Please send suggestions through private messages so it doesn't give anything away to people who haven't read it yet! Thank you! Don't worry! Cappie is right! Things will get better on their own!**


	20. Chapter 20

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_OK I have to apologize but these next few chapters are going to be short. Hey! At least I'm gonna put up a lot this weekend! You can expect two more today! Anyway enjoy this chapter!_

I woke up in Cappie's arms. I looked over and saw Ashleigh in her bed sound asleep. I sat up, as best I could, before feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I threw up. Again. This was getting old. I thought I was supposed to be done with that by now but I guess not.

"At least it will all be worth it for the baby," I mumbled to myself putting a hand on my stomach?

"Casey? Are you pregnant?" I hear a voice from behind me say.  
It's some girl. I forget her name sometimes. I know that's mean. She was one of Frannie's most faithful followers and is always looking for me to screw up something. She wants me kicked out just like Frannie was.

"Uhhhh..." I said trying to explain but she just smiled more. There was no way I was going to get out of it. There was a rule about pregnancies. They don't exact put the house in a good position and to avoid putting the house in a bad light, avoid getting pregnant.  
"I think that this will be brought up at the meeting this morning," she said walking away to plan what she was going to say. She was going to tell the house about the baby and bring up the rule. At that point I would be told of my options: abort or deactivate.

I went back to my room. Cappie was gone. He left a note about what the consequences would be if someone found them asleep together at the house: people might get suspicious and result in what was happening anyway, but he didn't know that. Ashleigh was gone too. She had probably gone to get ready for the meeting.

"Ok. Everybody sit," Ashleigh said frowning. She had to rat me out to the entire ZBZ house.

"Something very unfortunate has been brought to my attention this morning and as much as I hate to do this it has to be confronted. Casey, are you pregnant?" she asked pretending not to know. I nodded my head and her face looked sad. I knew she hated doing this to me.

"I'm really sorry but I have to tell you your options. As you know, the ZBZs have an excellent reputation and try to keep it that way. Therefore there is a rule on how to deal with these kind of situations. You must either abort or deactivate," she forced herself to say.

"Ashleigh I know the rules and I'm really sorry but isn't there a way around this? I don't believe in abortions," I said knowing that there had to be a loop hole somewhere.

"No," she said looking down.

"Can I have time to think about it?" I said hopefully.

"You have two days to make your decision," she said without emotion. She must have memorized the rule. I got up and walked out of the house. People were calling me back but I didn't listen. I went across to the KT house and knocked on the door.

"Casey?" Wade asked looking at my teary eyes. He had opened the door and seemed surprised at the sight of me here.

"Where's Cappie?" I asked without looking at him. He pointed up the stairs.

"Thanks," I mumbled and made my way to his room thinking about what to do.

He was in his room playing with Jack. Jack saw me and came running up barking his little head off. Cappie followed with questions.

"Casey? I thought there was a meeting this morning. What happened?" he asked looking up from the tennis ball in his hands.

"I'm getting an abortion," I said firmly but avoiding eye contact. I wasn't sure if it was really what I wanted but I needed to do it.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" he asked looking kind of sad. Sure it wasn't his and never would be but he was looking forward to it. He had already looked at names and picked his favorites.

"Yes. My parents want nothing to do with me. I have to deactivate if I keep it. School will be nearly impossible with a baby," I said as he hugged me.

"Fine. Talk to the doctor about it after your appointment tomorrow. She can tell you what to do if that's still what you want," he said looking back at the puppy with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"Thank you for everything," I said kissing him lightly.

"Make sure it's what you really want and you won't regret it for the rest of your life," he said as I went back to the house. I could tell that things were going to get better.

**Okay. What do you think she is going to do? Should she really do it? I don't know what I want to do with this story yet so any suggestions are helpful. Wait, I take that back. I do know one thing that will happen. Someone is going to die! I know exactly who! But any suggestions are still helpful. Oh and my views on abortions are kind of weird. I don't want to preach my views and I really don't want to hear other people preaching theirs. A simple yes or no will do. Please don't send me stuff about how wrong it is. I know it is wrong but sometimes people do the wrong thing at the moment to do what is right in the long haul.**


	21. Chapter 21

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_OK I have to apologize but these next few chapters are going to be short. Hey! At least I'm gonna put up a lot this weekend! You can expect one more today! Anyway enjoy this chapter!_

I knew that I wanted an abortion but I went to the appointment anyway. Cappie wanted me to and I would do anything for Cappie. He was going to meet me there so he knew that I would go and he could ask for me if I couldn't ask for myself. I got in my car and drove to the clinic just off campus. I didn't want anyone to know. When I would get back to the house, I wouldn't have a problem anymore.

I got to the clinic and went up to the desk. The secretary looked up from the papers in front of her with a knowing look, the one people give to pregnant teenagers. At least I was done with high school and wasn't a minor.

"Casey Cartwright. I'm here to see Dr. Reid," I said quietly so that she would be the only one to hear.

"Yes. She will be right with you but first I'm going to ask you to fill out a few forms," she said handing me a clipboard and a pen.

I took the forms and began to fill them out while I waited for Cappie to show up. They were basic questions that I could answer on my own but I decided to let Cappie fill out his information. Luckily he came in as soon as I finished with my forms.

"Hey Casey. Have you made your decision?" he asked kissing my cheek before taking the seat beside me.

"I still want to do it," I said handing him the forms. I didn't have to hear what he had to say. His eyes gave it away. He was a mixture of happy and sad. He was happy that he could pretend that it never happened but he was sad that we wouldn't be having a family.

"Cartwright?" the secretary called my name and I took her the forms and walked with her to a small room. She told me to sit down in the chair and wait for Dr. Reid.

Dr. Reid came in and introduced herself. We introduced ourselves and answered some questions. She then explained what all we would be doing. Since this was my first appointment, she was going to run some tests and take measurement. She gave me a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and said that I should start those immediately. I was very important since I had been drinking for at least the first ten weeks of my pregnancy. She also said that since I was about ten to twelve weeks, I could do a sonogram.

After the tests, she asked me to pull up my shirt. I did as she asked and she spread the cold jelly onto my stomach. She then moved the rubber sensor around trying to get a clear picture. As she moved it, a faint thumping noise was heard. My baby had a heartbeat. I began to cry uncontrollably. Cappie tried to comfort me but it was no use. I wanted to kill a living thing. Then Dr. Reid showed us the picture of 'our' baby. We didn't want to know the gender. We didn't know if we were keeping it so we didn't know that we would have had a little princess or football player. I continued to cry so Cappie asked the question.

"Is it too late for an abortion?" he asked looking at me to make sure I still wanted to ask.

"No. It's not. I would advise against in your situation but I can't stop you. If you want I can recommend someone," she said somewhat upset.

"That would be great. We haven't decided for sure yet but if it comes to that. If we don't abort, can we call to make the next appointment?" he asked helping me up.

"Sure. Here is by card and I wrote the number for the abortionist on the back. I hope you don't go down that road. You seen like a lovely couple and I'm sure this baby will be a blessing," she said handing him the card as we walked out.

**Okay. Sorry its so short but I didn't know what to write. I have never been through this. The closest thing I have had was like it but for my heart so I hope it was close enough. Should she really do it? I don't know what I want to do with this story yet so any suggestions are helpful. I don't want to preach my views and I really don't want to hear other people preaching theirs. A simple yes or no will do. Please don't send me stuff about how wrong it is. I know it is wrong but sometimes people do the wrong thing at the moment to do what is right in the long haul. Anyway the next chapter is ready but I'm gonna give y'all like ten minutes or so before I add it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_OK I have to apologize but these next few chapters are going to be short. Hey! At least I'm gonna put up a lot this weekend! You can expect one more today! Anyway enjoy this chapter! Sorry I forgot to get back online and update this last night. I'm trying to get halfway done with this story before school starts back._

We drove home thinking about the decision I had to make. Dr. Reid had given me a number to call if I decided to follow through with it. I didn't know what to do. After hearing the heart beat and seeing my baby, I didn't know if I could do it. Either way I would be giving up something.

Cappie didn't talk to me. He didn't want to sway my decision. He said that since it wasn't his, he didn't have a say in the matter. It would make a difference to him but he wouldn't be giving up too much. Sure he would have to live with raising Max's child and pretending it was his if I kept it. But he wouldn't be losing much if I didn't.

Ashleigh had gone out with Fisher. I knew that I couldn't call her and ruin her date. They were finally getting really close. I was happy for her but calling now might make her think I wasn't. She hadn't had a real boyfriend since Travis and that was long distance.

Rusty didn't want to get involved. He knew that I was considering it but he didn't want to know the details. The worst part was when I was at the apartment and told him. Dale was there and began to preach about his views. Jordan was also there. It was the most awkward thing ever!

I went to the only other person I could talk to: Rebecca Logan. She was the only person I thought I could talk to about this. I held my breath and knocked on her door.

"Casey? What are you doing?" she asked opening the door enough to see me but not let me see her.

"Can I talk to you? It's really important. About that thing," I said hoping she caught on.

"Oh...Hold on one second," she said, her eyes getting big.

She shut the door and I heard her telling someone to get out. She opened the door to reveal herself looking very frazzled and the window open. I didn't push for details like I usually would have. I was on a mission.

"What's up?" she asked inviting me in and plopping onto the bed.

"I went to the doctor this morning," I said looking at everything but her.

"Oh ok," she said really confused.

"I was going to ask about an abortion," I said looking at the window. I could have changed the subject and forget about this but it was too late now.

"Did you do it?" she asked fully interested now.

"Not yet. I couldn't even ask about it. Cappie had to ask for me because I was crying so much," I said looking at her.

"Why were you crying?" she asked. She looked truly concerned.

"I don't really know. One minute I was listening to the heartbeat. Then I was crying. It only got worse when she showed me the baby," I said and it fully clicked.

"You don't really want to do it. You would regret it for the rest of your life. You can't think about the fact that you considered killing your child," she said as if she had read my mind.

"Thanks. I know what I'm going to do," I said hugging her and going to tell Cappie.

"Cappie," I said as I entered his room and found him asleep on the bed. He was sprawled across the mattress with his arms and legs hanging off the sides. I didn't want to wake him so I kicked off my shoes and laid down beside him. Jack was asleep at his feet and I was drifting off to sleep in his arms. It was a perfect Kodak moment. Our little family was all sleeping together. We would be a little family for long. Soon enough we would have a baby.

**Okay. Should she really do it? I don't know what I want to do with this story yet so any suggestions are helpful. I don't want to preach my views and I really don't want to hear other people preaching theirs. A simple yes or no will do. Please don't send me stuff about how wrong it is. I know it is wrong but sometimes people do the wrong thing at the moment to do what is right in the long haul. Anyway the next chapter is ready but I'm gonna give y'all like ten minutes or so before I add it.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: the end of the world

I woke up in Cappie's arms to the sound of Jack barking. Cappie was awake too and was confused.

"I came over after I made my decision," I said explaining why he woke up to find me in his arms.

"Ok. What did you decide?" he asked while petting Jack.

"I want to keep it," I said smiling. He hadn't wanted to raise Max's child but he knew that I would regret doing that. I would wake up every morning and think about the decision. I would wonder if I would have bought lots of pink frilly dresses and dolls or lots of balls and anything else sporty. I would wonder what the baby would have looked like and acted like, hopefully not Max.

"I knew you wouldn't," he said hugging me. I knew I made the right decision.

"I have to go talk to Ashleigh," I said getting up and finding my things. I kissed him goodbye and went back to the ZBZ house. Ashleigh should be back by now.

I walked into our room and found her sitting on her bed looking at something. It was a picture of mine I left on my desk. It was the one from freshman year, the one of me, Evan, and Cappie and I had my arm around Evan but was leaning against Cappie.

"You always loved him. Even when you were all 'just friends'. He was your support and still is. I wish I could have someone like him," she said when she heard me come in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked having no idea why she was looking at the picture or what led to those thoughts.

"You have always loved Cappie and always will," she said handing back the picture. At one point, I had bent it so it was just me and Evan. I couldn't bring myself to cut Cappie out of the picture. Even if I was with Evan, Cappie was always there, right behind me supporting whatever I did.

"Yeah. But what does this have to do with anything?" I asked still very confused.

"Fisher left me," she said dropping her head into my lap before beginning to cry.

"Aww. I'm really sorry Ash. I really thought he was the one for you. Do you know why?" I asked. I knew that I couldn't have the discussion that I had come here for. If I told her that I was leaving too it would be awful. It would be like 'dumping' Travis all over again. I could let that happen yet. I had to let her know that I would always be there for her no matter where I was, even if that meant not being in the house anymore.

"Something about the other girls and working for me was making it weird. I don't treat him any different!" she wailed after pulling her head from my lap.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I bet he will call apologizing..." I said trying to cheer her up so I could tell her what I came here for.

"No he quit! He isn't coming back!" she said falling back down.

"Maybe he quit so you can be together without the awkwardness of him working for you!" I said and she brought her head back up with a smile.

"Really?" she asked. I didn't mean to get her hopes too high but she didn't something to look forward to if I was leaving.

"Maybe..." I said. I didn't fully believe it but it made her happy.

"Yay!" she said wiping away the tears. Wow! She recovered fast.

"Uhmm. I made my decision about whether I'm going to abort of keep the baby," I said gently. This would hurt her so bad. I just hoped she wouldn't go key Max's car for putting me in this situation. She had already had what's her name do some serious punishment (she wouldn't tell me much but I think it involved helping the KT's clean their house after the lastest party) for revealing my secret.

"Oh...good or bad?" she asked hoping that I would stay. I saw the rule books on the floor and it looked like she had been trying to find any form of a loop hole.

"That depends...I'm going to keep it," I said quickly trying to avoid as much hurt as possible.

"Oh...Are you sure? I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want but are you sure this is really what you want?" she asked. She was trying not to seem to broken but her shaking voice gave her away.

"I heard the baby's heart beat and then I got to see my baby. I started to cry and I couldn't even ask about abortion," I said trying to explain.

"Ok. I don't think I could do it either. It would be something I would regret for the rest of my life," she said giving in to her facade and allowing me to hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Ash. I have to deactivate. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed my child now that I've seen it and I know this is all for real," I said through tears. God why did my life have to suck so much!

"It's ok. You do what's right for you and I'll do what's right for the house. Just promise we can still be best friends and I still get to be god-mother and throw the baby showed," she said happily. I could tell she was picturing everything she could do.

"And maid of honor," I added to her list and she hugged me.

"Yay! The bachelorette party is mine. I get to plan it!" she said even more excited about everything now. I wish I was that excited.

"And I'm gonna need your help with the wedding," I said. I knew that I wanted to wait to get married until after graduation but I didn't know if I would be up to planning a wedding. I would have a little baby to take care of.


	24. Chapter 24

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Gotcha! I know I said that I wouldn't be updating anytime soon but I was so in love with the last episode! Poor Cappie is in a funk because of Casey! Did anyone else think that he was gonna fall off the roof in the season premiere? I honestly thought the writers had been reading my mind or something! Lol! I'm gonna skip around a lot more in these last chapters. I can't keep doing a day to day or even week to week slow progression. Don't worry the chapters will be returning to their prior glory of nice, long, captivating chapters right after this one._

I looked around my new room. It technically was Cappie's and we could get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out, but for now it would have to do. He did have the president's room so it was bigger and a single. There was lots of room for the double bed, dresser, crib, dog bed, and everything else his mom had gone crazy and bought. His mom had been spending money on weekly shopping trips to maternity clothes stores, baby clothes stores, furniture stores, and anywhere else. Stacked in the corner were magazines, lots and lots of magazines that had been sent by my oh so loving future mother in law. These ranged from wedding magazines to parenting. She also sent books. She was too excited for her own good. Seriously? I don't need all this stuff yet. I'm only twelve weeks pregnant. That gives me six more months until birth.

I slowly had unpacked the boxes Ashleigh helped me with. I reached into the last box and found the contents were surprising. It was the box I had tried to put all my memories of Cappie into. I tried to squeeze him into this little box like he was just old clothes. I pulled out the small trinkets and the pictures. I got to the bottom and found it. It was a list but not just any list. It was the list. The list of ten things I wanted to accomplish on spring break. The ten things I told Cappie there were eleven of. There had never been eleven. There had always been and always would be only ten. 'Kissing a cute boy on the beach' was never on the list and never would be. It was something magical but Cappie felt guilty. He felt like he had cheated Rebecca. Technically they were broken up, technically they broke up because of me. Memories from that night flooded my mind. They were all memories I hated myself for. "You've always been in this!" I could still hear her voice screaming at me in her half drunken stupor. I hated it. I wanted that voice to go away and leave me alone! I hated myself for wrecking the one relationship Cappie had that lasted more than a few hours, the one relationship that he had since we broke up, the one relationship that drove me over the edge. Seeing him with Rebecca drove me crazy! She was the senator's daughter, the girl who slept with Evan, my little sis, and my competition. Sure she was changing but she would never get over herself. Truth is, I was afraid that she was replacing me. She had connections that helped her replace me in Frannie's eyes. She slept with Evan then got together with Cappie. All she needed to do now was to hook up with Max.

"Case?" Rusty said ending my mini rant about Rebecca.  
"Hey Russ, what are you doing in here?" I asked putting the things back into the box, there was no need for them outside of the box. I had the real Cappie not just memories of what once was.  
"Oh I just needed Cappie. Do you know where he is?" he asked nervously.  
"Uhmmm..." I didn't know how to respond. No one was supposed to know yet. Sure Wade and Beaver and Ashleigh knew and I wanted to tell Rusty but I couldn't yet. He was usually a stickler for rules and this was definitely against the rules, so was having a pet in the house.  
"What's with the boxes?" he asked surveying the room.  
"Helping Cappie clean out his room," I said weakly as he put it all together.  
"Casey...You know this is against so many rules. If someone catches you..." he said sternly before he started lecturing me about the consequences for my actions.  
"I know I know! Ok? It's just I don't have anywhere else to go because I had to deactivate and I don't know what to do anymore!" I said dropping to the floor in tears.  
"Case... Please don't cry. I'm sorry I'll keep it a secret. I promise," he said moving closer to me.  
"Please don't," I said wiping away tears as he tried to rub my back and hug me.  
"Too weird?" he asked immediately stopping.  
"Yeah just a little," I said once the tears subsided. Damn hormones!  
"I'll just go and let you finish unpacking. Don't worry it's our secret," he said leaving with his main question and reason for coming unanswered.

He was right. If anyone found out about this, I would be officially screwed, as if I wasn't already. My parents hate me. My crazy now abusive ex-boyfriend slash father of my unborn child is determined to win me back. My loving caring ex-boyfriend slash fiancé is posing as the child's father and we are getting married because when he was in a coma I claimed to be his fiancée so he could stay on life support. Not to mention his mother has practically planned the wedding.


	25. Chapter 25

CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! VERY IMPORTANT! SO SORRY! ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS LET ME KNOW! I WILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM AS SOON AS I CAN. I HAVE OTHER STORY IDEAS AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO BE WORKING ON THEM BUT I CANT WITH EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING ON! AGAIN SO SORRY AND HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND AND BE FORGIVING.

XOXOMILLYXOXO


	26. Chapter 26

Wow…I never thought I would forget about this story but I've lost all my inspiration for it. I'm sorry. No I'm not dead but this story is. I tried to make it into so much more than it was. I'm sorry for that. I will be taking it down and tweaking it so that it is a much shorter fic-let instead of some giant monster story. I will also be finishing Need You Now as a fic-let as soon as I can remember where I was going with it. I just wanted to let you guys know. And I am very disappointed that Greek is over but it was only a matter of time. With everyone graduating and going off, this last season really sucked. Again I'm sorry about the story but its better if I just stop it otherwise it would just go stupid cheesy cliché. Sorry!


	27. Chapter 27

OK compromise. I won't kill the story yet if someone can tell me where to go with it next. I'm just so lost with where I was going that I can't see anything but over-done clichés. I know it sucks to take it down but I really don't know what else to do. If someone wants to take it over, it's all theirs. I would really appreciate if you would ask before you do this because I want to know someone who can write will take it over not someone who writes utter crap in text form and blah blah blah. But if I can find a creative way to keep it going I will. I just don't see the point in putting up another lame cliché when there's already so many out there. SORRY! I'll try to see if I can write a chapter and get it up, if it sucks, I warned you. If you want me just to skip to an epilogue after that, no problem. I hate doing this as much as yall hate this happening (plus a whole lot more).


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok I'm pretty much going to end the story with this last chapter. It wraps everything up kinda. I know it really sucks but it's an end. I just want this story done.**

I sat in the waiting room numbly waiting for my name to be called. This was it. The first doctor's appointment. All the other women here had their husbands with them and I was sitting alone. It sucked.

"Miss Cartwright," I heard finally and my eyes snapped up to meet the nurse. I quickly got up and gathered my things so I could get out of the glares of the older women who obviously disapproved.

"Have a seat in room eight and the doctor will be with you in a minute," the nurse said pointing down the hall to an empty exam room.

"Thank you," I said quietly. At least she wasn't judging me.

I sat down in the exam room and looked around at all the posters on the walls. I got comfortable-or at least as comfortable as possible in this situation-and waited for the doctor to make rounds. As I waited my thoughts kept drifting to Cappie.

Was he really going to be able to grow up? I mean sure he had stepped up now but this was Max's kid. He wasn't required to do anything. If it got to be too much what was going to stop him from bailing like he had with everything else in his life? Sure he seemed grown up-ish now but that didn't mean anything. Could just be post-traumatic stress thing he warned me about that night. I had almost died…I went to him and he told me I was acting out because of it, that I would wake up and regret it. Well he almost died, what if acting grown up was his mistake and he would wake up someday soon and regret stepping up. There was no way of predicting what Cappie would do. He was Cappie, no explanation needed.

"Miss Cartwright? I'm just going to get some blood to verify that you are indeed pregnant, then we can go over any questions you might have. I'll call you in two weeks to give you the results and make further appointments," the doctor said routinely without care. She continued to go through various do's and don'ts of pregnancy and what to expect as if programmed to. Then she brought in a nurse to draw blood and sent me on my way with a couple pamphlets and notes, as cold as she had been when I first entered the office.

The next two weeks were hell. Between trying to avoid Max and trying to avoid Cappie, I stayed in the ZBZ house pretty much 24/7. Ash tried talking to me but I had enough to worry about. I didn't go to classes and I barely left my room. I was too worried about the potential risks of Cappie being a dad. It was a scary thought. The fact it wouldn't even be his kid made it scarier. What if the baby looked nothing like me or Cappie and it was obvious that it belonged to Max. Max was smart; he would figure it out and request a paternity test. This whole mess was way too much. I should've realized earlier and taken care of it. I was still in college. I didn't have a job lined up or anything and God knows Cappie was nowhere near being ready to graduate and get a job. I would have to support two kids. A baby was not a part of the plan right now.

But on that fourteenth day I had made my new decision. Screw Cappie. I hated saying that, hated even thinking it, but there was no way I could expect him to grow up and help me raise this child. He didn't even know that I was sitting here, phone in hand waiting for the results that would change my life (and at one point would've changed his). I don't know why I was even waiting for the test results. The fact I was pregnant was pretty well known and unfortunately it was floating around the school by now. Stupid rumors.

My thoughts were broken by the ringing of my phone. I took a deep breath and waited for the second ring (didn't want to seem too worried) and answered it.

"Yes Miss Cartwright. It seems you are not pregnant," the doctor's voice spilled from the receiver.

"But…how can that be? Everyone was pretty much convinced I was," I began rambling, confused as to how this could happen.

"Stress can make the body do odd things and was playing with your hormones. You were already very low weight and missing your period was a mix of weight changes and stress. Also your habits changed drastically. It confused your body," the doctor replied simply.

"If there aren't any more questions, I have patients waiting. Goodbye," the cold voice of the doctor whose name I had already forgotten chimed before hanging up without waiting for a response.

Not pregnant. Not pregnant? So this little blonde haired girl playing on the swings or little boy playing catch with Cappie wouldn't exist? Well the second wouldn't have happened anyway because there was no way this child would have been involved with Cappie. But I had changed my picture of the future for this little unborn non-existent child. Now to be told it wasn't going to happen was strange. First thing first call Cappie.

"Not pregnant. You're off the hook. –Casey"

A text would have to do. He needed to grow up and I needed to learn to be independent. Breaking up wasn't the end of the world. He could stay here and hook-up with whatever townie he wanted to now. And I could move on to Washington D.C. and be the lawyer I was planning on being. Cappie wouldn't hold me back and neither would this child. School was almost over anyway. I could transfer to a better law school for next year without feeling I was leaving behind my entire life. Cappie would be happier this way anyway and I would be better off.

Awesome, my best friend and brother were getting married and I was still all alone. It had been five years since I last dated anybody (and that's if you counted the Cap- him…that weird thing). What made it worse was that I was the maid of honor and I knew just who to expect as the best man. I really didn't want to face him. Leaving without goodbye wasn't the right thing to do but I hadn't talked to him since then. I know…real mature. So here I was at the night before dinner all alone like always.

"Case?" a strange voice asked behind me.

"Hmm?" I responded turning to face the man with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"You left without goodbye," he said sadly.

"I know Cap. Sorry," I said trying to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Why?" he questioned not letting me leave.

"Doesn't matter," I said coldly trying to snap my arms back so I could leave.

"Ok fine. I get it you're here with someone," Cappie said letting go but I didn't leave.

"Actually no. I'm not," I responded awkwardly.

"So Ash and Spitter…how weird is that?" he joked trying to make small talk.

"Well everyone else got married years ago. They were the only ones left I guess," I added going along with him.

"Yeah…I guess. You ever?" he questioned avoiding my eyes.

"No…you?" I asked just as awkwardly.

"Not my thing. Tried it once," he responded shrugging his shoulders as if our almost engagement had been totally casual perfect conversation.

"Yeah…me too. It just wouldn't have worked out," I said trying to keep the conversation light and casual but I could see it going deeper.

"Why not?" he asked. He needed an answer. He deserved one but I didn't really have once for him.

"We just weren't the get married and have kids type," I said looking into his eyes that I had been avoiding all night.

"We could've been. We almost were," he said sadly. We both knew what he was referring to but we didn't want to discuss it.

"Almost…" I said trying to find some sort of topic to change the conversation to.

"Well it's not the end of the world yet," he said leading me to our places at the table for dinner.


End file.
